


The Snake that Devoured the Sun

by nefertaricezn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, F/M, Fantasy, First Person, He's good though, More tags to be added, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Romance, can you tell which one i love more?, giant ass snake, no i am not sorry, unedited, yes i do simp for my characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefertaricezn/pseuds/nefertaricezn
Summary: Kingdoms are at risk when the Great Evil rises, but the cost to fight it is greater than letting it rampage. A sacrifice must be made, even if it leaves behind heartbreak.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**THEIO**

“You are the only person who can help us now.”

I want to turn them away, but they stand before me in armor made for war and she stands with them, with her  _ mother _ . Perhaps I could entertain them long enough to burn the image of her face into my mind? Yet even with a thousand paintings, I have forgotten the liveliness of her expressions, the warmth in her brown eyes. Suppose if I stall them, she’ll catch on too quickly. She was always so smart, wasn’t she? Why does she plague me so?

“My, that must suck tremendously for you,” my jaw clenches, “coming here, to my  _ humble _ home, to ask me for help when you - all of you - turned me away. The irony is outstanding.”

They dance from foot to foot, nervous and full of dread that I long to see consume them like fire. The Lion approaches, bowing before me and that alone was enough to give me a smirk, sinister and cruel as I suppose it always was.

“You have the power to defeat this beast, this snake far more vicious than we expected. We cannot change the past, but we can change the future.  _ Please _ .” He begs, a golden mane of hair falling over his eyes as he remains bowed.

I remain silent for a moment, relishing in their pleas, then I sit upright. “When I was a boy - eons ago actually - I was abandoned by my own parents for the mark on my back, and everywhere I went, I was abused and humiliated. I found no friends, no family in any kingdom I stepped foot in. You may all be older than me, but your people will suffer the price of your insolence. Let them die, let them all perish beneath the destruction that will come. I care not for your people, I care not for me.”

“But you care for me, don’t you?”

I inhale sharply, remembering how her voice would whisper the sweetest of words into my ear in the early morning when I was much too lazy to get up. It hadn’t lost its sweetness, but then again, there was no sweetness in someone who stood against me. Not even her.

“For you, I would have given you the world, but things have changed,” I run my thumb over the scar that resided on the palm of my hand, “I cannot argue against my still caring for you, I doubt that is something that will ever go away, but I remain firm. I will not help you. I will not help the people who let me suffer alone for eons, and I will not help you, my dear. I cannot lie to your face and tell you that there is still something in me that cares when there isn’t.”

She stares at me and I feel something in me hurt, and it hurts something terrible. The last time I felt this pain, it was right after I became quite aware of how alone I was destined to be, and perhaps, this pain is my heart wanting what my mind and soul know I can never have. 

“You know I will not help, yet you look at me as if you can change my mind, my dear,” I force myself to scoff, as if that would make me feel better, “if you knew me at all, you would have known I don’t change my mind so easily, but I suppose you never really knew me, hm? Shame.”


	2. Chapter 2

**OPHELIA**

The market was full of vendors that sold things from trinkets and the unnecessary to the necessary. It was a technical one stop shop, but that never meant it would be cheap. Most things here were expensive, nearly fifteen meurens more than what you can find anywhere else, but then again, Tamalaidy wasn’t a simple town. It was a popular trading town in Desria, and if this was anything to go by, the capital would surely be far more expensive. 

I have to be careful with money now. I only have a little under a hundred meurens, enough to give me a week's worth of food and housing. Not enough to buy new shoes - something I desperately need and have needed for the past five days. The ones I have on my feet would maybe last a few more days if I stopped traveling and found temporary work. 

Tamalaidy was full of opportunities, the problem was finding the places that want you to work for them when a woman isn’t traditionally allowed to work. Desria is a wreck and it’s not worth the time to argue that women can work just as hard as men can. 

There are plenty of vendors here who don’t mind the extra hands, but I don’t like the idea of chopping fish heads every morning for a measly three meurens a week. It isn’t enough to survive on. 

I bump into some people when I make my way to the center, right beside the massive fountain that boasts the town’s significance. It’s the only place to get a full view of the town, and still not stray too far. 

Someone taps my shoulder and I turn to look. There is a boy standing there with an anxious look on his face and strange clothes on his body. He isn’t from around here, _that’s_ for sure, though from his dress, I’m not certain _where_ he comes from. 

“Miss? Can you help me?” He asks, voice barely audible. He looks over his shoulder, as if he had come from somewhere full of evil. 

“Depends. What do you need help with?” I reply, keeping my gaze on the boy. “I don’t go around helping strangers, you know. Especially not ones who look very out of place and suspicious.”

“O- Oh, right,” He clears his throat and then beckons me to follow, “can we go somewhere, uh, less crowded?”

Something in my mind says to follow him, to bring him somewhere quieter, so I do. There’s an alleyway just beyond the baker’s shop that’s often barren of people, and it’s quite quiet. A nice place to think and just be alone in a town crowded by people who spread gossip faster than a disease.

“You’re not going to murder me are you? I’ve got places to be and debts to pay. I can suggest many people you _can_ kill though.” I blurt out, the embarrassment floods my face. 

“What? No! I was just gonna say that I’m not even from this world! I don’t know how to explain it but everyone else says I’m crazy and they won’t listen!” He cries, waving his hands about like a madman. “I just… I need to find the snake. I - It’s hard to explain why, but I need to find the black snake. I was told to tell him something, something only he can hear.” 

I inhale sharply. He wishes to go to the snake king, unaware that it is now winter? A snake does not like winter and this one is certainly no different. _Why_ anyone wants to go there at all is a mystery to me. 

“That _would_ explain the tasteless clothes, but if you are from another world, the black snake is the least of your worries.” I stare at him and my head tilts as I think. “Thebscarys is a long way from here, and if _he_ knows you are here, you are being hunted.”

“H - Hunted? _What_? Listen, I went to bed back home in my world and woke up here with a voice telling me to find the black snake and give him some sort of ultimatum prophecy thing. I just want to go home, okay?” He sighs, eyes wide with fear that made complete and utter sense under the notion of being hunted like some sort of animal. 

I pause, hands moving to my hip as I think. “Kid, I can’t afford to help you. I don’t have enough meurens to keep myself alive, let alone you.”

“Oh, no worries,” He says, as if it were no big problem, “when I woke up here I had a whole bag of those moo-ren whatever you call them.”

Again, I stare at him, this time in disbelief. This is ridiculous. _Beyond_ ridiculous. Whatever sick deity did this, will suffer greatly for it. I sigh. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll take you to the black snake, but he’s highly unlikely to let you in. He hasn’t let anyone in since the Outfall. You better hope whatever you have to say is very important.” I beckon for him to follow me, and he does, so I bring him to the inn I chose my first night here. “I’m Ophelia. What do they call you, kid?” 

“O - Oh, I’m Kit! And, uh, what’s the Outfall?” He looks like he has more questions to ask, but he just opted to ask one. I smile at that. 

“The Outfall was an event that took place a few years ago. It pretty much isolated Thebscarys - home of the guy you’re looking for - even more than it already was. There is only one way to get in from where we are now, and it’s to pass through the mountains.” I explain, turning to watch his expression. “He stands watch over his kingdom. If he does not like you, there is a high chance he will eat you, but if you shout whatever it is you were told, he might spare you. Winter is not his favorite season.”

“Y - You seem to know an awful lot about the snake guy. Care to expand on this topic?” Kit stares up at me, his strange green eyes full of curiosity. “Sorry if I ask too many questions.”

I look down. I do know an awful lot about this snake guy, don’t I? I suppose that’s what happens when you’re in my situation, but that was the past and unfortunately, I doubt he really remembers me all that much, even if he did, I doubt it consists of fond memories. 

“I can’t blame you for being curious,” I admit, “but let’s just leave it at me knowing a bit about the black snake, and his name is Theio, by the way. King Theio, Lord of Nothing, he calls himself. A little sad, really.”

“Theio? That’s a pretty tame name for a snake. Thought it would be something more, you know, spooky and fitting to a snake.” He murmurs, and I smile. He is right. Theio is such a soft name, nothing like the person who wears it. 

“Kit is not a usual name for anyone around here, you know. Doesn’t fit you. You look more like a James or a Timothy.” I tease, but then I fall quiet. “We will rest here tonight, but then tomorrow we will leave for Thebscarys.”

He says nothing as he nods in understanding and with that, I let him have whatever space was left to sleep in the room I had paid for. It’s small, smaller than what I used to have elsewhere, but I think it works just fine.

-

Kit is asleep, yet I cannot find a way to shut my eyes and sleep too. I think about Theio and where he is now. He ought to be on that throne of his, but I know him. He’s probably off on his mighty steed, swinging his sword around like a hellion. Or, he could be sulking around that castle of his. He was sad last I saw of him, but a few years could change that.

I stare at the ceiling. Maybe it was wild to still miss him, but he _was_ nice to me, he always had been. I still can’t understand why I left. I hope he is well, and if he isn’t, I hope he will be. Maybe it’s just me, but I like to think there is happiness waiting for him somewhere. 

-

Morning came easily, but I’m still tired. Though, now it’s because I must go back to the place I never thought I would return to, and yet I can’t help but worry. I don’t think too long about it and wake Kit who happily offers all his meurens to me as we prepare for our departure. 

We stop for breakfast and then we go to a clothing shop for much warmer clothes. Kit’s clothes were still atrocious, no matter how he pleads that his ‘jeans’ are prized possession. They look far more uncomfortable than a fancy ball gown in the summer heat. I understand _very_ little in his choice of clothes. 

I buy us two horses then some supplies to last us until the next major town - if we’re careful that is. 

“I think I’m going to name my horse Excalibur.” Kit chimes, pleased with the flea bitten grey he had begged me for. “Wait, no, gonna name her…. Um… what do you name horses around here?”

I snort. “Any name that you like, Kit. She is _your_ horse now. It’s probably worth noting that she might not respond to it yet, but a name is a name.”

“Hm, Hettie. I don’t know why but she feels like a Hettie,” He hums, “anyways, can you tell me more about this Thebscarys place? It sounds like a real piece of work.”

“Well, depends on what you want to know, I suppose. Their guardian is the snake, Theio. Snakes are bad luck in Isenreah, so he and his people are rarely seen anywhere else. It’s a very grey place, they hate the cold and oftentimes stockpile food and supplies so they don’t have to be outside in the winter.” I answer - I feel a heaviness in my heart and I push it away to continue. “Getting there is the real work. The entrance is on the mountain side and happens to be a cave entrance. You can’t miss it though, it’s got a snake head on it.”

He purses his lips, clicking his tongue so Hettie quickens her pace. “Why is Theio so isolated from everyone? Snakes are considered bad luck for a lot of people where I come from, but there are still people who love them! Surely there are people here who love them too, right?”

“If there are, they do not speak of their love for snakes.” I reply sharply. “Any other questions?”

“Yeah, totally, what’s up with the whole kingdom thing? Why are there giant animals or whatever? I heard about it on my way here, wherever here is.” He huffs.

“We should get you a map, that seems like it would work perfectly. There are major kingdoms, each are ruled by a Guardian who has a spirit of an animal within them. That animal is printed on their spine. They are granted gifts from the Gods.” I turn my head to the road before us. Something, or _someone_ , tells me this trip will be the longest I’ve ever had to bother with. 


	3. Chapter 3

**THEIO**

My eyes snap open. I feel something out there, something that has no right to be here, but of course, in all the snake’s infinite wisdom, I cannot see much beyond my own kingdom. 

Green eyes look down at me and I sigh, swatting her away like a bothersome fly. Perhaps she will leave me alone this time because she certainly seems to care very little about the word ‘no’ - amongst other, less kind words, that is. 

“Why are you on the floor? Why are you on the floor, by the fireplace. Isn’t that bad and risky?” She asks, as if this is exactly what I want to hear upon waking. She extends her hand to me and I take it. 

“Why are you in my room? Most would have taken advantage of my being on the floor so close to the fire.” I grumble, dusting myself free of the dirt, though, the maids do an awfully wonderful job of cleaning around here. “Why are you still here to begin with?”

She purses her lips. “I’m not like most people,  _ Your Highness _ . You saved my life so I owe you a life’s debt! Duh! Anyways, can we do something that isn’t sulking around like a puppy that lost it’s mom?”

“I am beginning to regret bringing you here,” I sigh, “and I do not sulk around like a puppy. If you wish to go about and do stuff,  _ please _ don’t let me stop you. I am perfectly content within the  _ warm _ and  _ comforting _ walls of the castle.”

She only smiles and extends her hand again. “Then let’s do something fun  _ inside _ . I have the perfect idea!”

I stare at her hand, then to her startling green eyes. I notice her blackish hair is pulled back. Now I am suspicious. “I don’t trust whatever is going on in your mind, even if I did, I’d have to decline. Something unsettling has occurred and I am not sure what to do about it.”

“Oh? Well, you can think it over while we make cookies! Come on! It’s not going to kill you to have a  _ little _ fun.” She grabs my arm and tugs me towards the door. I let her. 

“It might as well kill me.” I resign. She’s right. She always is when it comes to any sort of amusement. “Only a little fun, and then I need to go out. There’s something out there that I am sure doesn’t belong here and I don’t like it. I want it gone.”

“Oh! Like a fly that won’t stop bothering you?”

“Since when were you self aware?” I snort, though I learn to regret it when she elbows me. My chest armor prevents more poking and prodding from her, but she’s clearly never going to let me hear the end of that snort. “Shut up, peasant.”

She puts her hands on her hips and then she grabs me by the armor collar - I regret the removal of the feathers I always wear on my neck as now I feel completely, utterly, naked. I groan and she shakes me like a newborn baby that’s been accused of witchcraft. I groan significantly louder.

“I’m not a peasant! Now stop being mean or I’ll put the fire out while you sleep.” She hums as if she’s won. I let her think so.

“Everyone is a peasant to a king, but threatening the cold against me during this season is treasonous. I ought to toss you out for that.” I murmur, watching her with narrowed eyes. She cares very little for what I will do. I like that, but it reminds me of someone I wish to forget. I rub the scar on my hand before clearing my throat. “Suppose we best make our way to the kitchen then, hm?”

She grins and squeals, this time grabbing my hand rather than my wrist or armor. We walk in silence for a while, but then she speaks.

“So! What’s up with that thing you felt that shouldn’t belong here? Talking about things often helps you figure them out!”

“If I have to talk about one more thing, I am going to snap my neck.” I say, meaning nothing of what leaves my mouth. She whacks the back of my head and the ring on her finger tinks against the crown I wear. “Why do you wear that ring?”

“So you’re me asking questions now? What a nice way to get to know each other.” She smiles and nudges me lightly. “It belonged to my mother. She gave it to me for when I find the one, so that he may marry me with it, but I just like shiny things in general. Like your armor and your crown, and your  _ dashing _ personality -”

I purse my lips to keep from snorting again. “Have you? Found the one, I mean. Humans seem to worry themselves quite a bit on that topic. Finding your soulmate, or what have you.”

“You speak as if you aren’t human yourself when you are. It’s a little sad to alienate yourself like that.” She clicks her tongue. “I have not! But then again, neither have you, hm? And don’t get all mopey on me!”

I remain silent, the sound of my heels click-click-clacking against the marble floors. The sound annoys me, but the heels make me tall where otherwise I feel quite small. I am small. This world cares so little for its inhabitants. 

“You never answered my question.” She taps my shoulder, peering at me the way a suspicious person would with someone who might know more than they say they do. “What does it feel like? That thing that doesn’t belong here, I mean. I’m no Guardian, and I’m certainly not great at feeling things. Sometimes I lose circu -”

“I can’t explain it easily,” I interrupt her ramblings, “it feels like the cry of your newborn, it feels like a sudden wind, it feels…. It feels like something  _ new _ coming at you all at once. Imagine someone blowing air into your face but imagine it's a million times more powerful. I suppose that’s what it feels like.” 

“Do you like the feeling?” She quiets, the quietest she’s ever been since coming here. I thought her silence would comfort me, but I find that it’s a bit concerning. 

“No. I don’t like new things, I don’t like things I do not know.” I answer and see the gears turning in her head, slowly but surely. “The last time something new happened, everything fell into disarray. New is bad.”

“I’m new, aren’t I? Am I bad?”

I pause, casting her a sideways glance. I want to tell her I think she’s wonderful because in truth, she is. Anyone willing to get near me enough to talk is an instant favorite, but that’s a very low bar, isn’t it? I look at her fully this time, admiring her wild red hair and her freckled face. 

“You have not tried to kill me so in simple terms, no, you are not bad.” I respond, though, she looks like she doesn’t believe me. “What kind of cookies did you have in mind?” 

“That’s a very, depressingly low bar, you know that right? Have you ever had someone be kind to you like ever? Let’s forget about the cookies for a minute here.” She stands in front of me, hands going to my arms to keep me still. She stares at me. 

“Your eyes have speckles of gold in them.” I murmur, squinting at her. Despite the swift topic change, she lets me go, looking down and clearing her throat. Her face is red. “I have cooks who can make the cookies for us while we do something else, you know. I’m in the mood to ride but…”

“If you like something, you should do it, regardless of what it is. No use living in utter glum all because some small little thing gets in the way.” She looks proud of herself. “And thank you! For the compliment, I mean. Your eyes are very pretty, too.”

“You say that as if grey is the prettiest color you’ve ever seen, but it’s not. Purple is a nice color, I’ve always liked it.” I murmur, looking away. I wish I could wear all the deep purple in the world, but I know better. 

She lets me go and we walk together, down the stairs this time. “You seem to like a lot of things but you never do anything about it. You like to ride, yet I’ve yet to see  _ any _ of your horses. You say you like purple, yet all you wear are dismal colors. Why not go riding? And go riding in something purple that’s nice and warm? Why stay cooped up in here? I assume you go out every so often so why not just go out now?”

“How much of me do you know?” I ask, though the answer floats about in my mind. Her shrug only confirms my suspicions. “Go to the town just outside of Thebscarys, and ask about me. There you will find your answer.”

She looks sad, but quiets once more. This time she sticks close to me as we pass darker hallways that have yet to be lit. She does not like the dark it seems, and I chuckle. I am no different than the dark. 

-

Cookies are infinitely harder to make than I thought they were, so I sit off to the side while Marie does most of the hard work. I swipe some cookie dough from the bowl and she whacks my hand with the spatula. Bold for someone who isn’t wearing the crown. 

She smiles, clearly full of happiness and enjoying herself quite a bit. She’s carefree and she trusts me, and I fight the thought that tells me she should fear me. I force a smile and swipe another bit of cookie dough before I yank my hand away.

“You like warm stuff a lot, hm? I bet I could make you something nice and warm if I had the right supplies.” She pauses to look at me, a rather gentle smile on her face. “Maybe something in purple too, if it pleases you, Theio.”

“You can do whatever you wish as long as it doesn’t bother me.” I answer quietly, then I pause. “As long as it pleases me? You’ll be here awhile then, won’t you? Nothing ever pleases me these days. Always something wrong.”

“That’s also because you like to see the bad in everything, when was the last time you saw something and decided life  _ didn’t  _ suck?” She stops with the cookie dough and looks up at me, a dust of flour coating her face. 

“I don’t remember.” I lie. I remember the exact day I last saw something and decided life didn’t suck. It haunts my every waking moment and my every sleeping one, too. I decide not to tell her this, for she will pry and I fear I truly will be what I no longer wish to be. “That’s besides the point, isn’t it? Just make whatever you want, supplies are at your disposal.”

She stares at me, staring into my soul if there is one still there. “You’re a sad, sad, sad, sad, sad -” I glare “- okay, you’re a sad man. But maybe try to enjoy yourself sometime.”

“I’m here with you making cookies, aren’t I? That should count for something.” I grumble, although, I’m not entirely sure if it would regardless. “Why don’t you like that hallway we passed earlier? The dark one?”

“Same reason you don’t like the cold. It gives me the heebie jeebies.” She shivers, shrugging as if the discomfort wasn’t as bad enough to shrink closer to me. 

“The cold makes me slow, makes me tired and weak. You were scared. You moved closer to me. There’s a difference.” I clarify, but now she isn’t listening to me and has her back to me as she sets the oven. 

She confuses me, always and I am fairly certain, for the rest of forever, too. Or however long she intends to be a pest. I admit having more than a skeleton crew of servants around is quite nice, even if she questions everything I do. I fear what she will think when she knows. 


	4. Chapter 4

**OPHELIA**

Something calls to me from far beyond the winding path Kit previously insisted we take, and I know what, or who, it’s coming from. It’s odd to think that this kid might actually know where he’s going. Is that worrying? A little, but I push past that and his stupid questions. 

He’s asked about seventy different questions and most of them don’t have an answer because he’s not yet grasped the concept of _waiting_. He is so drastically different from Theio or my mom, both are typically very quiet with the former having the “I don’t talk unless spoken to” complex. My mom is a loud talker and often loses the concept of whispering. She cannot keep a secret, even if it’s best to. Kit reminds me of her.

“So, what else should I know about this place? Do you know the other Guardians?” He cocks his head to the side, looking at me. “I don’t know how long I’ll be here, so you might as well infodump, or whatever.”

“Info what now?” I squint, but then shake my head. Whatever. “There is Willem the Lion, Anecca the Hawk, Vaza the Owl, Theio the Snake, and then Ogren the Orca. Anecca’s kingdom borders Theio and you can see a massive hawk perched just above the mountains, on the snowy points, watching. I’ve met them all a few times before, but I only really know Theio and Anecca.”

He hums thoughtfully. “Let me take a very wild guess and say that they all hate Theio, too, huh?”

“Assume everyone hates him, Kit, it’s pretty common practice to hate the snake around in Isenreah, but some tolerate him. The owl is like the disappointed father when it comes to Theio, so he technically doesn’t hate him.” I shrug lightly. “Though, I got to tell you the closer we get to Thebscarys, the more dangerous it gets. I don’t know what happened to cause all that darkness and evil. I probably should’ve mentioned that before, but you seem like a capable kid who can handle himself.”

He purses his lips but remains silent as he thinks. I don’t bother him with more information. It’s nice to have a little bit of silence now - save for the horses making noises every now and again. 

It’s quiet as we ride, but I am _very_ thankful for that. Last thing I need is a giant monster popping up out of nowhere. It’s silent though, but it’s comfortable in it’s own way. 

Telling him exactly where we need to go will be tough. I omit the full truth of the path to Thebscarys for his own good, but I know I can’t keep it from him forever and that’s what worries me. Kit’s as fragile as a newborn baby, really. As fragile as a baby kitten without it’s mama. I _must_ stop comparing him to babies. He looks to be around eighteen and that would make him so definitely not a baby. 

“Why weren’t you surprised when I said I was from another world?” He looks at me, voice shattering my thought process. 

I shrug. “Magick is an old, mostly forgotten art. My mother uses it, as well as the Guardians. It’s how they become the beasts they wear. It’s not common, but since I’ve been exposed to it almost my whole life, I’m pretty calm about anything unusual. Except for the unusual that goes far beyond the amount of unusual that’s usual.”

“Huh,” he hums, “why is magick mostly forgotten? Wouldn’t it be useful to have around consistently?”

“That’s something you’d have to ask the Guardians about. See, they live however long they keep the mark on their back. The Owl is the oldest, so he knows anything and everything. Only issue is that he’ll probably start with a story and then a really long time later, you’ll have the answers you need.” I snort, making a mouth-y gesture to show just how talkative the old guy can be. “Vaza is an old coot, lonely most of the time, and a bit absentminded. He lives in the woods. Or wherever he wants to go. I’m not actually sure.”

“That whole concept of Guardians is still pretty weird. Has that always been a thing? Is that something the Owl would know?” He looks around with a thoughtful hum even though the scenery hasn’t changed. 

I look ahead, at the greying skies and the wooded areas that we pass. “It’s safe to assume that he knows everything. He’s got a whole library! His home is on the other side of Thebscarys, by the northern coast. If we can get through Thebscarys, perhaps I can take you to see Vaza. He lives in the trees, but he houses a lot of books. He might know how to send you home, too, but we can worry about that after.”

He says nothing more and I glance into the woods, watching the wild deer and birds scamper throughout the trees, but there is something else there, something that watches us in the darkness. Big eyes stare back at me when I turn to investigate. They are snake like and I am instantly aware who those eyes belong to, but there is something odd about them. He sees me, but he looks right through me. It’s almost like there is something on the other side of me that he sees and finds interesting, like a cat with a ball of yarn. 

“We should move quicker. We are being followed and it is not a good thing.” I slap the flank of Kit’s horse, causing Hettie to quicken her pace. I feel bad for both the horse and Kit, but the staring eyes are unnerving. 

Kit squeals in terror as Hettie takes off and I follow after him, careful and wary of the eyes that seem to follow us. It is not _him_ , I remind myself. But nothing calms the fear that rises.

We ride in silence for a while after that with Kit too nervous to ask _what_ went on, but I’m content with that. Knowing what plagues this world isn’t his biggest concern yet, not if his task is to deliver a message to Theio. I hope that message is something along the lines of “get off your lazy ass” or “quit being a hermit and help the rest of us,” but I’m accepting any suggestions. 

We stop to rest not too long after, taking shelter beneath a tree. It’s safer out here, further from the snake eyes. It is then, when I start the fire, that he asks more questions.

“Why did we have to leave so quickly? I mean, forests are inherently creepy but I didn’t get the feeling that something bad was going to happen.” He is ignorant, but I let it slide.

“That is because the thing watching us, did not want to make noise. A predator silently stalks its prey - it doesn’t go shouting all willy nilly. It is calculating and clever.” I respond, though, I’m still confused about the identity of what I saw. “What I saw, or what I think I saw, will not cause us harm. If it is who I think it is, he will not harm us. He knows we are looking for him, but will not leave the confines of his home to see us in person.”

“If you saw Theio, why didn’t we just talk to him? Wouldn’t that make everything, like, _pretty_ dang easy?” He is upset, I think, but it’s for his safety that we not speak to a massive snake head instead of Theio himself - if this is even him and Gods above, I hope it isn’t, but something in me just _knows_. 

There’s a stillness in the ear and everything falls quiet. Kit notices too and he’s quickly looking around, as if knowing something is here, but he sees nothing and neither do I. For a moment, I think all is well, then Kit’s eyes widen considerably and he lets out the loudest, most ear-piercing scream I have the displeasure of hearing in my entire lifetime. I turn my head, and there, curled in all the shiny coils of his scaled body, is the black snake. 

Grey eyes stare back at me and in his wide eyes I see my reflection but I see him, too. Or his spirit at least. His gaze in spirit is just as hard and judgmental as the gaze the snake wears and for a moment, I wonder if we are about to be eaten. 

“ _You are loud_ ,” snakes don’t have lips, yet the disembodied voice of Theio still comes as a surprise, “ _you are the misplaced, aren’t you? The being that is where it does not belong. You reek of magick. You are not welcome into my home,_ both _of you.”_

I turn my gaze elsewhere, avoiding his annoyed and angered expression. “We have no choice. It seems this boy has a _quest_ if you will. Either you will let us in, or I will call upon my mother.”

“ _Unfair of the prey to threaten the predator,”_ he muses, forked tongue flicking out to taste the air, “ _I know you seek me, boy, your questions and the murmurings of the Desrians have reached my ears, but you will not find in me the answer you wish. Do you still wish to trek forth knowing I will deny whatever news you bring?_ ”

I look at Kit and he just scoots away to crane his neck upwards. He says nothing at first before letting out a jumbled mess of “maybes,” but he’s unknowingly told Theio all he needs to hear. 

“Y - You sound p - pretty neat, though -” The compliment Kit offers Theio leaves the latter with a tilted head. He does not receive compliments on the best of days, not even now. 

“ _You will either make it to my kingdom, or die trying. I cannot express my curiosity to see which one you fall under._ ” If he could smile, I bet he’s giving me his nastiest, meanest smile he has to offer. “ _I would loathe to leave so early, but if I stay, I might want to eat you and that’s no fun. I prefer it when they run anyway._ ”

I watch in shaken silence as he slithers away, scales and his massive size barely makes a noise against the earth and I am no longer surprised that I did not hear him at first. His tail beats swipes against the ground, rumbling and leaving a collection of uprooted bushes and plants in its wake. He terrifies the horses and they bolt in the same direction. He is gone before I have the chance to curse the very day he chose to exist. 

“W - Well, that went, uh, splendidly? Is he always such a joy to be around?” Kit clears his throat and I stare at him. “What? It’s an honest question.”

“He is quieter, usually, but the coldness of his home does nothing to cool his temper. That and he hates me, and now he hates you, so we have that going for us. But he won’t eat us.” I wave my hand dismissively and beckon for him to follow as I trudge towards the direction the horses ran. “If we have any luck of getting there, we need our horses, so let’s go find them.”

Kit is not pleased, but neither am I. It’s not like I planned on spending half the evening looking for our horses, but considering they carry our supplies too, Kit knows better than to complain any more.

We spend more than half the evening searching for the horses. We set up camp right where we find the horses and decide to stay the night there. It’s safe and allows us a chance to tie the bridle to something so they won’t run again, at least not unless Theio comes back to deliver more annoyances.


	5. Chapter 5

**THEIO**

She leaves a painfully terrible taste in my mouth when I see her. I do not like the idea of her with some boy brought by magick. It feels as if everything has changed and the very air I breathe has been pulled from my lungs, but I know nothing has changed and her presence influences nothing. Though, the scream that boy let out was _quite_ amusing. I would’ve taken it as an insult had I not wished to laugh. Snakes do not laugh, nor do they smile. They don’t do much of anything, do they?

The air is cold and already I can feel myself going numb. There is a pleasant crunch beneath my feet as I step on the fresh sheet of snow that had fallen while I was away. I like the crunch of the snow, just as much as I like the crunch of the leaves in the autumn season, maybe even more so. It changes very little about the fact that it is cold and I am sure my lips and fingertips are tinged blue. I feel slow, sluggish, too, but I care so little for speed when I’m within the confines of my home. 

Marie is in the courtyard, throwing snow up into the sky and letting it hit her face with an unsettling thwap. Her face is red and blotchy, and not just because of the snow, but she lets out a squeal of delight and does it again. She does it one other time, this time the force of the snowball to the face knocks her down. I’m not sure if I should wonder how she threw such a thing high enough to hurt herself, or if I should worry if she is okay, but then she stands up and squeals in delight. She notices me watching and barrels for me. She grabs my hands and swings me around like I’m nothing - many would argue this to be true, but I am more concerned on many other things that are currently wondering why she throws ice and acts like it doesn’t hurt. 

“I thought you said you hated the cold!” She accuses, a grin on her face despite the worrisome blotches. “Oh - your lips are blue, maybe you should go inside.”

“Your face is red and blotchy. You look like you have a disease.” I crack a small grin when I see her huff and pout. “Come inside. You are free to throw more snowballs into your face, and if you want, I’ll throw them at you.”

She gasps loudly and whacks my armor, only to hold her hand in slight pain. “You really woke up this morning and just chose violence, huh?”

“I wake up every morning and choose violence. You just happen to be the victim today.” I roll my eyes and tug her inside, careful of the hand she whacked me with. “I hate the cold. Miserable weather.”

The snake has a heightened and enhanced weakness to the cold. I know better than to stand outside for long periods of time if I’m not in the proper clothing, but Marie was having more fun than I’d ever seen - granted, she finds pestering me to be a most joyous hobby, but this is different. I still must ask how she managed to throw a snowball straight up and _hurt_ herself, but that’s for another day. 

“Where’d you go, anyways? I was going to invite you to breakfast but you were gone before I could!” She pouts again, letting go of my hands to rub hers together. “I probably should’ve worn gloves…”

“Would be a _terrible_ occurrence if you lost your fingers, Marie. A true shame.” I glance at her, smirking to myself. “I was out, investigating something. Where I go is none of your concern, however. If you need me - for _emergencies_ \- I am in the snake temple in the north of the city. Please do not go there if the only emergency is that the maids are being mean to you again.” 

“I -” She purses her lips before sighing. “Fine, fine. Is that where you go for the whole snake thing? I heard that the Guardians each have a temple and whatnot for their animal.” 

“Don’t you ever talk about anything normal? Like the ribbons on your dress, or how the guards are cute? Why must magick interest you so?” I frown, the very topic of magick being a sore one in itself, even if what I am means I am constantly using it. The thought that Marie knows more than I thought she does, should be worrying but it isn’t. 

Marie is a whole foot shorter than me, without the heels, and if she had any reason to take advantage of the magick, she would have done so long ago. She is much too small to be a threat to me in anything other than robbing me of my beloved, and very much missed, silence. 

“Y - You think the guards are cute….?” Marie pauses for a moment before erupting into a fit of giggles. 

“Of course that’s the only thing you hear.” I sigh heavily but I do not stop her from her giggles. At least one of us is enjoying themselves. “I’ll be in my study warming up, if I’m needed. Feel free to throw snowballs into your face to your heart's content.”

“Wait! Can I come with you? I’ll be quiet, promise! Just I saw a lot of books when you went in there once and I want to read them - if that’s alright?” She looks up at me, eyes looking like a begging puppy dog. 

“Very well, but only if you’re quiet.” I would rather be left alone, but there are books in my study and if it will get her to be quiet, I will give her every book I have in my kingdom. 

My study’s warm. I suppose a servant handled the fire when I returned and I am eternally grateful for it. I move to sit on the chaise before the fire, leaning back with a quiet hum. I watch as Marie practically throws herself to the wall of books, grabbing whatever interests her before sitting on the adjacent chair beside the chaise. She glances up at me for a moment then back to the books. 

I envy her for her interest in the books, but then again, I have always had these books here, yet I have never bothered with them. It is nice someone around here can enjoy them.

“Do you like to read, Theio? Or do you just sit dramatically on your chaise as if someone just told you your wife died?” She flips through pages, hiding a grin. 

“I thought you said you’d be quiet, but I suppose that’s too much to ask for, hm?” He raise an eyebrow at her before shrugging. “I don’t like books. They provide false hopes and make people believe they can have things when in reality they can’t. Happy endings for example, they don’t exist.”

She looks up at me and for a moment, I feel bad for saying such, but she did ask. “Someone must have really broken your heart to give you such a bleak outlook on _books_. They’re not all happy endings too, some are sad just to be sad! Like you! I think you’re sad just for the sake of being sad.” She huffs but then she puffs out her chest indignantly. “I’ve not once seen you smile a smile that isn’t forced politeness and you’re always moping around. You’re sad just because you can be.”

I tilt my head at her, narrowing my eyes. Then I look at my hand, and the scar that covers my palm. “Happiness is fleeting. What’s the point in being happy for a moment if it’s only to be shattered the next? I am only realistic, and if you knew anything about me, you would know that I don’t deserve any amount of happiness.”

“Everyone deserves happiness, to say otherwise is a lie. So I don’t know everything about you, but to be so bitter, so sad? Someone must have broken every aspect of you and promptly did a terrible job trying to put you back together.” She only smiles and picks one book to read out of the bunch that she brought over. “Is there something on your hand?”

She’s wrong. Some people don’t deserve happiness. Bad people are bad, so they don’t get that happy ending. How am I any different than what the people say I am? I am bad, I am evil, and I don’t get that happy ending Marie seems to like so much. Not that it bothers me much. I’ve always known the role I play in this world, even if it is not one I particularly like. 

“It’s a scar,” I hum, “I burned my hand ages ago. It never healed right since it was on my dominant hand. I was foolishly reckless, then, and stubborn. Instead of letting my hand rest, I bandaged it and grabbed a sword and went to town with practicing my sword skills. Never was a good listener on the best of days.”

She smiles. “Tell me more about your life. What was your childhood like? Or… Or anything you want, really. I’ll listen! I can read later anyways!”

I debate telling her, but then I just shake my head. My story is mine and mine alone. It is a sad one and will no doubt bring pity. I don’t want to be someone who is pitied for his misfortunes. Perhaps I will tell her what she wants to know, but not today.

“Since you like to talk so much, little mouse, why don’t you tell me what your life has been like? At least before you showed up at my doorstep.” I look at her. 

Her face turns red and she looks away. “I’m not a ‘little mouse,’ but whatever. Not much to know about me. My village booted me out for being reckless and troublesome. I was always clumsy in everything I was tasked to do. I’d mess even the easiest things up, so I guess it makes sense why they exiled me.”

“Instead of understanding and helping you, they tossed you aside.” I murmur, unable to hide the surprise in my voice. She’s just like me, then, if she was tossed aside for such a small difference. “It is good you found me then, I care not for your clumsiness or if you mess the simple things up. You made cookies and didn’t mess that up, so you’re doing quite fine. The cookies were, uh, quite delicious.”

“Says the guy who kept eating the batter!” She grins, hands fiddling with the folds of her skirts. “Thank you for the compliment, though. It means quite a lot.”

I smile, and for a moment I think she didn’t see but then she sputters and points at me, trying to piece a sentence together. I frown, although, I wish I could smile for a moment longer without notice.

“You smiled! You actually smiled! I saw it! I saw it with my own two eyes!” She points, a big grin on her face as she does what I assume to be a victory dance. “You should smile more! You look quite handsome, you know!”

I look away, feeling my face warm tremendously. “Just go back to reading. I’ve humored you enough for today.”

She falls silent, but the smug grin on her face never leaves as she returns to her book. Every so often I hear her mutter something under her breath and I want to know what she reads, but I remain silent. I always remain silent.

-

I fall asleep by the fire, and when I awake, Marie is still there reading, but now she is a little more less halfway through the book. She yawns but continues to read as if she wasn’t tired. She is amusing, but she reminds me of _her_. They are different, I know this, but my mind says they are the same and I am afraid. 

Marie senses my staring and she looks up, grinning as she slams the book shut. “Mornin’ sleepyhead!”

I squint at her, rubbing my eyes lightly. “How long have I been asleep and were you reading this entire time?”

“A few hours, but not _too_ long. I didn’t want to wake you, you did seem a little tired being all cozied up by the fire, so I just kept reading.” She shrugs, setting the book aside. “You don’t look as cold as you did earlier. You’re like a cat in that aspect, I suppose. You really like warm things. Is that why you sleep on the floor, by the fire?”

“That…. Is not your concern, but I do believe it’s time to eat. I’m famished, especially after threatening to eat someone.”

“W - What -”


	6. Chapter 6

**MARIE**

Theio makes me indescribably sad. He hardly ever talks and he looks as if someone said his dog was ugly seven years ago and he hasn’t forgotten about it. When he does talk, there’s no life in it. He sounds and looks like he’s tired of everything, even if it’s something he hasn’t experienced. He looks lost, too, as if he’s lost his place in the world. It’s heartbreaking.

He’s away now, but in his absence, I understand how lonely he must feel. Servants are few and far between, with there being more guards than anything. Even then, I count about twelve guards in total, with more positioned elsewhere that aren't in the castle. But he has no one here. No friends, no family, nothing but the paintings on the wall that show him in a time when he  _ was _ happy. I wonder how long ago they were painted, but I don’t want to bring up old wounds, so I don’t ask. 

His absence only proves to make me feel lonelier than I have ever been, so instead of moping about the castle like he does, I explore. I’ve already seen what Theio’s room and study look like, but there are countless rooms that I have yet to explore. If I’m lucky, I might find something about Theio, or better yet, I might find something entertaining. With all respect to Theio, his castle can be quite bland when he isn’t around to tease. He doesn’t enjoy much, I’ve noticed. If it isn’t sitting and staring into the fire, what does it matter to him? Since I’ve been here, he’s spent more time staring into the fire than he has doing anything. He’s mentioned that he likes to ride, but I’ve yet to see a horse he owns, let alone ride it. 

Last night, though, he told me he likes sword fighting. I’ve also yet to see a sword that wasn’t attached to one of the guards. Perhaps his issue isn’t with books that have happy endings, but the fact that he never got his. I owe him quite a bit, especially for saving my life, so I come up with a plan.

I throw on my warmest clothes and head into town where, in the early afternoon, the people are busy and bustling. Street vendors especially vy for my attention, though, none of them have what I need so I don’t pay them any mind. There’s a clothing shop down the street, to the left of the market, so I go there.

It’s warm inside and it makes the warm clothing I wear a bit unbearable but I try my best to ignore it and focus on the shelves and hangers of fabric and clothing. There’s yarn and other nice things, mostly for the older women, but this only sparks my idea. I grab the softest bundles of yarn and pay for it. On my way back, I stop by the blacksmith. Truth be told, I’m surprised there even is a blacksmith here, but thankful nonetheless. 

“What can I help you with, Miss?” The blacksmith knows I’m there before I can even announce myself, but he looks up at me with a peaceful smile. He has a thick beard and messy hair. I can tell he’s been doing this for a while from the grease and cuts on his hands and arms. 

“I need a sword!” I can’t hide my eagerness and so the man laughs in amusement.

“You’re awfully small, don’t think you can handle a sword without falling over, Miss.” He teases lightly, wiping his dirty hands on a rag. 

I purse my lips and shake my head. “It’s for a friend, not for me. I owe this friend my life, and as of late he’s been quite sad. I would like to do something nice for him.”

“You’re the castle girl,” He muses, cocking his head to the side as he eyes me, “His Majesty has been sad for years. A measly sword will not change his spirits so easily, but I am sure he will be flattered nonetheless.”

I want to ask so many questions, but instead I shake my head. “Do you know why he is sad? If he is sad enough for his people to notice, surely there must be a reason behind it all.”

“A woman is always the downfall of man, especially if man loves her as much as His Majesty loved this particular woman.” He responds, shaking his head. “Broke his heart, she did. Shattered it into a thousand pieces and then broke them pieces into a whole -”

“I get it, I get it,” I snort lightly, “someone broke his heart and he never got over that? Hm, that’s awfully sad all on it’s own. Anyways, the sword. I need a sword made. It needs to be the finest sword in all of Isenreah. Make it fancy.”

He snorts and lets out a deep laugh and I cringe at the loudness of it. “You will need to tell me what you want. I cannot make a sword for someone if I do not know what the sword looks like.”

“Black and gold with the shiniest blade you ever did see, but if you have paper and a pencil of some sort, I can show you what I have in mind.” I chirp lightly, excited that perhaps this idea will be enough to at least get something out of Theio that isn’t pure sadness. 

It seems a bit silly, but the smile he gave me, even if it disappeared so quickly, was the prettiest smile I’ve ever seen. The rarity of his smile most likely added on to how beautiful it was, but to see him smile again would be nice. Smiling suits him, I think, even if he doesn’t know it. It makes him look way more handsome and charming, though, I suppose if you’re lonely none of that really matters -

“Here you go, Miss,” he hands me a paper and a pencil, “I’m Beck. What do they call you, castle girl?”

“Certainly not castle girl, that’s for sure. I’m Marie, it’s wonderful to meet you Beck.” I smile before putting my focus into the sketch of the sword, though my art isn’t the best, Beck seems to understand what I need done. 

“Ah, I see, I see. This can be done. Come by in a week, I will make this my top priority for now. His Majesty will have the finest sword in all of Isenreah. You have my word.” He bows his head lightly before he looks past me, to my right. “Speak of the Devil and he shall come.”

I turn and there in all his beautiful, yet icy cold glory is Theio. He is on a horse which shouldn’t surprise me since he said he rode, but yet it does. He and his horse match quite beautifully too, with Theio and his feathered collar and the horse and it’s long mane and tufts of long fur at it’s hooves. Theio looks terrifyingly cold, as if he’d been out all day, but the snake temple is down that way. Perhaps he should dress for much warmer occasions if he does not like the cold. 

He sees me and rides forth, stopping when his horse seems a bit antsy. He regards Beck with curious eyes, watching as the blacksmith bows to him. 

“You’re cold, Theio.” I chide, though he doesn’t seem to care, he’s focused on the blacksmith. 

“I’m surprised that you are still working this late into the season. I would figure your rocks are harder to get in the cold.” Theio muses, bowing his head out of respect. “I see you have met Marie. She hasn’t been too troublesome for you, has she?”

“I am not - That’s just mean, you know that?” I huff, but the two of them are merely amused and Theio spares me a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Rude.”

“You should return home, Your Majesty, you’re going to be a popsicle if you stay out here too long.” Beck teases and Theio’s face sours. 

“Perhaps I am willing to freeze, but that matters not. I can’t stay for long, however, I have gotten word that the insufferable owl will be paying a visit.” Theio’s words say he is bothered but his tone says he is pleased. 

I slide Beck some money who in turn is quick to hide it, and I turn my gaze to Theio. “May I ride back with you?”

Beck snickers from behind me as he goes to work, but Theio only gives me an inquisitive look before he nods and extends his hand to me. I take it and I’m instantly pulled straight up, sitting behind him. Has he always been that strong? Dear Gods above.

Theio gives a final nod towards Beck and then we’re off. My hands are loosely around Theio’s waist, but even through the coldness of his armor, I can feel just how cold he is, too. No amount of anything would make me want to go outside in the cold if this was what happened any time I was out in the cold. 

He says nothing for a while and I wonder if his lips have frozen shut, but then he clears his throat. “Your face is red, are you sure you’re warm enough? I can have something made to keep you warmer.”

“I’m fine, the cold doesn’t bother me as much, but you should worry about yourself first. You’ll catch a cold if you keep doing this.” I mutter, though, I’m not sure he heard me until he mutters something about not being able to get sick. Yeah, right.

-

It’s been nearly two days now, and unsurprisingly Theio has gotten sick, but is very adamant he is fine. I wonder why he must be so reckless with himself but then I remember what Beck said and I bite back my wonder. 

I’m tasked with getting Theio to remain in bed, not on the floor, much to his dismay. Any time I look away or I’m in another room, I find him huddled on the floor by the fire. He hates the bed more than anything else it seems. So, I improvise with him and now there’s a bunch of pillows and blankets by the fire and I am very certain something will set on fire. Theio is content, even through the fever. 

“Is wine so difficult for people to get?” He mutters, draping an arm across his face. “Vaza will have a hoot out of this one, won’t he?”

I snort. “ _ Hoot _ and he’s an owl -”

“Really? I have a fever and you are going to laugh at an owl pun. Very mature.” But there is a slight twitch at the corner of his lips, so I continue to giggle about it. “But seriously, is wine too much to ask for?”

“You need to rest, wine can come later when you aren’t hotter than the fire you threw a fit to be besides.” I tease lightly, but then I bite my lip. “Was the woman who hurt you the woman in the paintings?”

He bristles and inhales sharply. “And that has anything to do with you how? Do not meddle in things that are not your business, little mouse. Do not forget who you mess with. A snake will always eat its prey.”

“Is that why you’re so sad? Because she left you all alone and now you think you can’t be anything other than lonely?” I tilt my head at him, pushing when I know he is likely to snap, but what good is wallowing in something that’s happened long ago?

He sits up, his nostrils flaring and the look in his eyes bordering murderous. “Choose your next words carefully, Marie. I am not as kind as you think I am.”

“You’re caught up in this false narrative that you must fill the label of being a monster and -” He interrupts me by flinging things halfway across the room and while he fumbles to his feet and leaves, slamming the door in his wake, I sit perfectly still. 

I do nothing for a moment before I race out after him, but he’s nowhere to be found. Not even the sound of his shoes can be heard. I don’t have time to call his fit childish, nor do I have time to question what I said, but he’s gone and I need to find him. I can only hope he hasn’t gone outside again, or I’ll have to worry about defrosting him.


	7. Chapter 7

**MARIE**

There’s a strange man sitting at the head of the dinner table when I enter to search for Theio. He looks very odd, especially for someone in a very cold kingdom. His hair is blond, shaved at the sides with the center being slicked back into what I think is a very long braid - it goes down to his ankles surprisingly. He wears a coat with a very fluffy neckline that’s kind of beige colored and it’s cinched at the waist by some sort of leather corset? I can’t be sure. He wears no shoes, however, and only has leather bindings around them. His face is very young, though I know better to assume he actually  _ is _ young. He has  _ very _ unusual gold eyes. He looks quite similar to a barn owl, even in the coloration of his clothes. Very odd indeed. 

He looks up from the table, where I assume something is laid out to be read by him, and he sees me. “He is not here, if that is what brings you to this room.” 

I look away for a moment, finding the slight accent he has to be quite cute. “Do you know where he is, then, Mister?”

“Of course. I know everything. Bold of you to assume I know nothing of my dear friend.” He chides, as if scolding me for not knowing. “I am the Great Owl, Vaza, and you… you’re Marie, aren’t you? I’d know those dazzling eyes anywhere.”

“I - What? I’m sorry? I’ve never met you before -” I stare incredulously at him, mostly staring because he  _ does _ seem familiar and the way he speaks is very calming. Very serene. 

Vaza smiles and takes a sip from a glass as steam rises from it - tea most likely. “Theio called upon me to help you when you first came here. He knows very little of medicine and healing, even less about caring for someone that isn’t himself. You’ll have to pardon him for not mentioning me - I enjoy the mysteriousness of my existence almost as much as I enjoy this tea. Fascinating.”

I squint at him as he happily continues to drink his tea. “Where is Theio? He’s got a fever, h - he can’t be out -”

“He can handle himself. You needn’t worry too much about him, dear.” He brushes me off and resumes reading, stopping to pour more tea. “It’s quite lonely around here so I thought I would stay to keep you company! Of course I like to read, there are simply too many books to not read.”

I remain silent for a moment, moving to sit beside him at the table. “Do you know Theio pretty well?”

“Oh, but of course. I was the one who found him when he was young and confused. People can be so very mean over such a small thing, I’m afraid.” He scrunches up his face, closing his book to turn his full attention to me. “You have questions. Everyone always does, and I hate to bring bad news, but most of what I know is not my story to tell.”

“I understand, but… could you at least tell me why Theio doesn’t like the word monster? I said it and he was gone before I could even blink.” I keep my hands folded in my lap, resisting the urge to join him for tea. “I feel bad…”

“And is that why you wish to find him? To apologize for words said in ignorance? Marie,” He sighs, sounding like a tired father of five, “the word monster is one often connotated to him. He, to so many in Isenreah, is a monster purely because of the mark on his back. If you spend your entire life being told you are something, you learn to become that something. Cruel and harsh, but that is the way of humanity.”

I purse my lips. That’s rich coming from a man who isn’t wearing shoes, but he’s right. “I didn’t know -”

“That’s right, you didn’t, yet it hurt nonetheless. You do not know the weight of your words, and to him, that hurts more because he has no one to blame. No one to carry his anger.” He stares at me, leaning his chin into the palm of his hand. “When someone does something and it upsets you, you want to get angry, no? It is no different, even if he knows you mean well. A monster is a word best saved for true evil - that which Theio is most assuredly not.”

“Must there  _ always _ be someone to blame? Wouldn’t it be best to just let it go and move on?” I tilt my head, staring right back in an attempt to get him to look away, but he doesn’t. Very awkward, isn’t it? Could he stare like this forever?

He purses his lips, looks a bit disturbed, then drinks some tea. “No matter the situation, there are people to blame for misfortunes. If a regent is bad, the people suffer and so it is the regent’s fault. If I were to spill this tea - Gods forbid  _ that _ act of tortue - that would be my fault, no? There is someone to blame for the misfortunes, whether it is yourself or another, that is not always easy to tell.”

“Do you always speak like you’re the most ancient being to walk the face of this world?” I retort, rolling my eyes lightly, but the raised brow he gives me tells me that he probably  _ is _ the oldest being to walk this world. “ _ Anyways _ , I take it that your favorite drink is tea?”

“On calm days, chaotic days it is wine. So much wine.” He muses, though now it seems his mind has gone elsewhere. “There are two travelers who head this way, but they will be greeted with Theio’s rage and eons worth of pain. I sure do hope no one decides to do their laundry today, it might get dirty.”

I remain silent, watching him for a moment before he shifts in the seat, tucking his legs beneath him. “Isn’t that - Isn’t that uncomfortable?”

“Many things are of discomfort in this life, yet what fun is staying within your comfort zone?” He is nonchalant about it, but I am sure his feet hurt. “It’s lonely here, isn’t it? I doubt there have been many to talk to.”

“Oh, well, it’s not  _ as _ lonely as I thought. When I know Theio is returning, things don’t seem all that lonely. Of course, he isn’t much of a talker so it gets boring pretty often, but,” I shrug, “I like it nonetheless. It’s  _ home _ .”

Then, Vaza smiles again, thoroughly pleased to hear such, though I don’t understand why  _ he’d _ be pleased. “I like you very much, Marie. Your heart is good, and you are patient with him, but actions speak far louder than words. After all, it was actions that hurt him most. Anywho, on to lighter topics, yes? Theio can be so sad to talk about.”

“Hm, I agree, though, I  _ do _ have one question. Who is the lady who broke his heart?” I watch Vaza’s face as I ask this. He makes a face only someone mentally preparing for something could ever make. “Oh, that was not a good question to ask, was it?”

“Your curiosity is  _ astounding _ , but while satisfaction may bring the cat back in any normal circumstance, I doubt this can be considered normal.” He sets his cup down and purses his lips. “So, so curious. But it is not my story to tell, perhaps if you are as curious as your questions make you sound, ask him yourself.”

“You are of  _ so _ little help, Great Owl.” I roll my eyes, sarcastic, but he’s right. Though, whether Theio would dare entertain the idea of opening up, is left for speculation. Talking with Vaza is calming, though, and I am resisting the urge to pet the soft rim of his coat? Shirt? I have no idea but I want to touch it. It looks very soft and squishy.

Vaza resumes reading and I just watch him as he does. He never says a thing if it bothers him, but I think he is a very calming subject to look at. It’s truly a shame there’s no paintings of him to stare at when he’s not around. Though, I think his wish to be left unseen is a very understandable one and I can’t blame him for it. He seems very content with his books and tea. What more could he necessarily want?

“Vaza. I wasn’t expecting you for another day or so.” Theio’s sharp tone pulled me from my daze, eyes snapping to see him at the doorway. He looks sick still, but stubborn as I expected. “I hope you haven’t been boring Marie’s ears out with your nonsensical words.”

Vaza lets out a noise of offense. “She has listened quite delightfully! A better listener than you have ever been, though, I am not surprised by that. You have worried her. Apologize before I spill my tea on you, and you know I’d hate to do that. No tea makes Vaza very inconsolable.”

“And  _ I’m  _ the unstable one. You’re emotionally attached to  _ tea _ , Vaza.” Theio snorts but then turns to me and he bows his head. “Sincerest apologies.”

I nod my head, remaining quiet to hear some more bickering between the two, but Vaza chooses to take a  _ very _ loud sip of tea and I snort. 

“Tea is a very delicious thing. There are so many different kinds -”

“They’re  _ leaves _ in  _ water _ , Vaza.” Theio seems frustrated at that as he sits at the opposite side of me. “I don’t even know why I bother with you sometimes.”

Vaza is pleased by Theio’s words. “Well, while I’m here, I’ll be staying for a while. Things will be getting interesting and you have books I have yet to read. Seems pointless to have them when you can’t r - really spare the time to read them, yes.”

He purses his lips. “Yes, whatever you want, Vaza. I think I’m going to go back to laying down, anyways. My head beats louder than your obnoxious flute playing.”

I can tell Vaza wants to be offended, but he merely pours Theio a cup of tea and resumes drinking his own. “Tea is quite calming for that. Or perhaps maybe you shouldn’t be out in the cold for long. Dead is no way to run a kingdom, my friend.”

Theio keeps his gaze on me, but says nothing for a long while and I try to avoid it, not sure why he’s looking at me the way he is. His gaze snaps elsewhere when Theio chuckled out of amusement.

-

Vaza is immune to the cold. There is no reasonable way a man without shoes could walk through snow and not get frostbite. He walks about town as if he’s not completely unprepared for winter, and yet, he is perfectly fine. This is witchcraft if I’ve ever seen it. 

I’ve noticed how the same leather that makes the corset type thing around his waist extends to his back but it covers his entire spinal section and his shoulders too. Feels a little odd to have only armor plating there, but I don’t judge a man who’s emotionally attached to tea. 

Vaza had decided he wanted to go out, but Theio’s fever kept him inside, so he opted to take me instead which is quite nice. Though, I have to admit the guy has no idea what he’s doing. He’s bought an entire book store, inadvertently made four households quite rich, and he’s managed to get a small child a dog. Vaza is nothing short of a deity, or he might just not be very aware of anything he’s done. I don’t know which one I want the most.

“You asked who the woman was. The one that broke him - though broke implies that he was perfectly put together beforehand which in itself is an assumption built on lies.” His face sours and he turns to look at me. “Would you like to know?”

“I thought you -”

“Oh, never mind me. I’m an old coot, why listen to me, hm? I won’t tell too much, but, if you’d really like to know, I can tell you. It might help make Theio a bit more approachable.” He hums, pleased with himself.

“You just like to gossip, don’t you?” I roll my eyes, resisting the urge to take him up on his offer. “I’ll ask Theio when we go back. Might be best if I ask him anyways, he might get mad if he finds out you told me anything.” 

He waves his hand dismissively, but stops and cranes his neck upwards, as if he’s smelling something in the air. “Something foul and wicked comes this way. We will be wise to tread carefully from this point onwards. Lest we all perish in black fire.”

I stare at Vaza for a long while. “Are you, like, mentally okay? Talking in a  _ very _ ominous and foreboding manner is very terrifying, you know that right? On top of that there’s no such thing as black fire.”

“Oh, to be ignorant is to have so much bliss.” He sighs sadly, face saddened by my words. “If only black fire understood your sentiments, but it doesn’t and it won’t. You are a kind soul, Marie, I can only hope that it stays there. My friend is lucky to have you.”

“He is lucky to have  _ you _ , but everything you say is utter nonsense for the most part. Are you sure what you’re drinking is  _ tea _ ?” I tease, smiling at him. “Aren’t you cold? You aren’t wearing any shoes -”

He shrugs, a small smile on his face. “The tea of society keeps me quite warm, thank you!”

  
What the  _ hell  _ does that even mean. 


	8. Chapter 8

**OPHELIA**

We’re in the northern portions of Ibened, but like her creature, the Great Hawk sees our presence from miles away and is quick to greet us as we pass through. She has brown hair, tinged with red, and tired brown eyes. Her skin is tanned, but she’s always out in the sun so I can’t be surprised. She wears armor, but she is not prepared for war, this is just her everyday attire when she’s out and about in case Theio comes smashing past the borderlines in a fit of rage. 

“Hello, Mother.” I greet, bowing my head lightly as I avoid her gaze. “Sorry I haven’t visited sooner.”

She purses her lips. “Yes, well, you’re here now. Who’s the boy? The replacement husband? Makes a much better choice than that foolish man.”

“I - What? No, that’s Kit, he’s got a prophecy of some sort for Theio. Thought we’d pass through for more supplies.” I shake my head quickly, ignoring Kit’s stuttered questions. I can answer those later. “You seem worried.”

“The Great Evil has returned, and in the form of a snake, no less. If only you were still married to Theio, perhaps you could convince him to be of assistance this time.” She snaps bitterly, but the anger is not at me, no, it’s at Theio. “Come, come, let us walk a moment. We have much to discuss, perhaps you should instead stay with me at the palace, hm? Too much to say out here when he is listening.”

I shake my head, pushing down the memories her previous comment brought forth. “I don’t think Theio is listening, Mama. He cares for very little beyond his mountains.” 

“Hold on a second here, ladies,” Kit steps between my mother and I, waving his hands wildly, “you’re meaning to tell me that  _ you _ were married to the guy I need to see and you just  _ never _ thought it necessary to tell me? Is this why he threatened to, I don’t know, EAT US?”

I stare him for a long while, biting my lip. “We’ll talk about  _ that _ later. Certainly not now, though.”

“He threatened to  _ eat _ you? Does that man have no control? No, I suppose not, snakes are not clever creatures.” Mother rubs her temple, sighing heavily. “Yes, boy, she was married to him. For a few years might I add. She could have had anyone, yet she chose that insufferable beast.”

“I mean, where I come from, a snake was clever enough to cause the doom of humanity simply by waving something in someone’s face.” Kit shrugs, still ignorant to how our world works, though at least one of us believes a snake is clever. “That’s besides the point really -”

“Yes, it is besides the point,” Mother scowls lightly, “but our main focus should be on The Great Evil. It destroyed nearly half the small villages in Ibened and has put dents into the capital. I held it off for quite some time, but if anyone knows a way to stop this beast in its tracks, it’s Theio. I don’t like him, but he is most likely our only hope.” 

“You? Calling Theio our only hope? I must be dreaming.” I roll my eyes, but then I frown. “I don’t think he’d really appreciate you being there, Mom. You know his hatred for you is pretty strong after you tried to kill him. I doubt he’d want to help considering he didn’t when this problem first appeared. Have you tried contacting Vaza? He and Theio have always been closer than most.”

She shakes her head and I roll my eyes. “You know how mysterious Vaza can be, but if I could get into contact with him, it would be for his renowned healing abilities. The attacks have left many wounded and even some dead. If he wants to be found, he will be, but for now we must be careful.”

“So, can’t we just summon the guy with magick or is that not how stuff works here?” Kit looks between my mother and I again. I want to tell him if he has to ask, it’s probably not possible, but I don’t bother with it. 

“No. That is  _ not _ how things work here, unfortunately.” Mother’s face sours before she beckons for us to follow. “I will take you to the closest village, then, we shall talk more.”

-

Mother is very ecstatic to learn of Kit’s unfortunate happenstance, though she sees his arrival as a prophecy of some sort - he’s just a boy and  _ not _ some messiah to save us from evil. We have to save ourselves, it’s as simple as that. 

She also thinks it’s about time that we go and visit Theio - at least convince him to help this time around since all he has left to lose is his entire kingdom. I laugh at such a preposterous idea, but I can only hope he  _ will _ help. It might prove to be useless, but a girl can hope. 

I haven’t seen Theio and years, however, so I doubt he’ll be happy to see me. I don’t blame him. 

“I don’t know about just walking in. Theio probably doesn’t like the idea of me right now, so I’m fairly certain if he sees me, he might have a stroke of some sort.” I rub my temples with a heavy sigh. “We can go, but it’s still about a days journey at most unless you have a better plan?” 

Mother looks very smug. “Well, I can very well force a shift and take you there in no time.”

“Force a turn? What does that mean?” Kit looks to me for answers.

“A Guardian uses the temple of their animal to move the spirit of their human body into the slumbering body of their animal. To force a turn - although effective - is a dangerous way to force your spirit to enter the slumbering animal when you cannot reach the temples,” I explain, shrugging lightly, “the biggest risk is forcing a shift and not being able to turn back. Vaza is the only one to master forcing shifts and not suffering the consequences, though, he also never had a temple to begin with.”

Kit blinks for a moment, nodding in silence as he took in the information. “Oh, I understand. Why take that risk then? Isn’t it great to  _ not _ get stuck as a giant bird?”

“Yes, but well, when push comes to shove, I like to catapult.” Mother scowls lightly before looking at me. “You  _ will _ get there faster, my dear. Gods above only know what could happen within a day.”

“Fine, when shall we leave? If we’re to deliver this prophecy and stop The Great Evil, we should at least leave at an appropriate time.” I sigh with misery in my tone. I never should have helped him.

She purses her lips. “I was hoping you would come home, to the capital, but we can leave as soon as you wish to.”

I nod silently. “It? What do  _ you _ think? You’re the reason we’ve come so far, so should we get on the horses or go for a trip in the skies and hope we don’t fall off.”

He looks between my mom and I, a bit unnerved before he looks down. “Does Theio have a place that has an actual bed and actual food?”

“Of course - he’s a  _ king _ . A king of nothing, truthfully, but a king nonetheless.” Mother muses, rolling her eyes.

“Wait, before we go then, why do you call him the king of nothing if he has a kingdom?” He questions - the first of very few good questions he’s asked already. 

Mother turns away, tapping her fingers against the table. “That is not my story to tell. If you want that answer, ask him yourself or ask Ophelia. Now come.”

Kit fainted the moment he saw my mother shift.

-

I should not have allowed the idea of flying to occur. It’s different when you’re riding on the back of a black snake, but when you’re way off the ground, everything feels like you’re about to fall off and the wind is mere seconds away from causing you to go tumbling off. 

Kit shares in those same sentiments. Any time I looked back at him to see how he was doing, he was screaming and holding on for dear life. I am fairly certain he may have passed out briefly, but I can never be certain. I’m just glad I looked back and saw him there instead of looking back and seeing him go shooting backwards and falling to what I would imagine to be a  _ very _ painful death.

We see Thebscarys before we even breach the mountains. It’s a massive kingdom between the ring of mountains and the town is protected by walls. Everything is grey, as I remembered it to be and the castle is massive and rests in the middle. Snow is everywhere, though, so I wonder who has managed to get past Theio’s stubborn nature to care for him during this time. He always was so reckless, choosing to be outside in the snow even when he could get so sick very easily. 

Mother lands in the courtyard, though she doesn’t have much space to do so, and waits for us to get off. The process of returning to human after forcing a shift isn’t necessarily one anyone would want to see, so she departs. 

“Wow, this place is really cool!” Kit looks around, ignorant to the redness of his face and hands. “Cold, but really cool! Pretty gothic in a way too, so many nice windows and spikey spikes.” 

I opt not to question his choice of words and pull him inside. “We can talk about how cool everything is later, alright? Right now we need to find Theio.”

There aren’t any servants around - that hasn’t changed since I was last here - but what has changed is the fact that I can hear someone talking and giggling. It’s certainly not Theio. I haven’t heard that man  _ giggle _ a day in his life. The voice belongs to a woman, though, and I can’t help the pang of jealousy even though I was the one that left. 

Kit raises an eyebrow. “That lady sounds pretty loud and obnoxious. At least she’s having fun?”

I snort. “Yeah, but if we follow her voice, we might find Theio.” 

“Oh, yeah. From the looks of this place,” He gestures to the dark black-red combo of the hall, “it doesn’t seem like Theio is a very bright and cheery person. Seems surprising that he’d have a bright and cheery person around.”

“I like to think he forgot how to be happy so he has someone to do it for him.” I shrug lightly, though it’s rude to talk about someone behind their back like that. “Come on.”

Kit takes that piece of information very thoughtfully and lets out a quiet hum as he walks with me, following the sound of conversation to a room with open doors. Neither of us enter - we remain in the doorway and watch. 

The room’s a small parlor, but inside I see the laughing voice. She’s small, black hair and green eyes with freckles. She wears a very bland dress with a blanket around her frame. She’s playing chess and her opponent is Theio who’s surprisingly without his armor. He wears a black and gold corset vest instead, but it still protects his back as his armor does. He seems very amused, but focused. He is losing, but I think he’s letting her win. 

She’s talking about her home life, I think, and although it sounds sad, she’s grinning and giggling. Theio has a sad smile on his face, ingenuine, and he offers tiny tidbits every so often. 

On the chaise, watching them and reading, is Vaza. That might explain why Mother couldn’t find him if she even tried at all. He looks different than I remember, but his round, gold rimmed glasses, are a staple of his. He sips some tea and shakes his head every so often. 

“You suck at chess, you know that?” Her words bring a smile to his face and he shakes his head. 

“Only because I am being kind to you. Keep talking about how much better you are at chess than I am and I will show you how very wrong you are.” He snickers lightly, taking one of her pawns. “You  _ are _ good, but perhaps not the level of master.”

She pouts but says nothing more as she calculates her next move, she bits her lip in thought, quiet and focused. I am surprised she tries so hard. 

“If you’re going to stand there, Ophelia,” Vaza drones from the chaise, “at least come inside, hm?”

Theio bristles and he holds a chess piece, keeping his gaze away as if he hadn’t heard my name. The laughing woman looks up at me, head tilted slightly. She looks as if she’s come across a revelation of some sort. 

“You came here anyways.” Theio hisses, keeping his gaze on the chess board. “Then don’t waste any more of my time. What are you here for?”

I push Kit forward slightly, clearing my throat. He’s the reason I’m faced with this very awkward situation, so he’s going to do the talking. 

“O - Oh, uh, wow, you look really cool, uh -” He stutters through a mess of compliments, none of which Theio cares for, “I was told to tell you that, um,  _ it _ has returned? Seems pretty simple but I was also told that you know what I’m talking about.”

Theio pauses mid chess move, gripping the piece tightly. “I do know what you are talking about. It is not a problem easily dealt with. Now, leave. I don’t like either of you being here. I’d absolutely  _ hate _ for my temper to get in the way again.”

“I get she’s, like, your ex-wife, but come on dude, hear me out on this before you kill me -” Kit scoffs, wincing when Theio’s snake-like eyes stare at him, “r - right, so, you’re entitled to hate whoever you want, but if there is something dangerous, then yeah, I think we can force all hatred aside and work together.”

Theio stares at him for a long while, then he looks at the laughing woman, then back to the boy. “No one  _ bothered _ to listen the first time, why is this time any different? Because a boy from another world popped in for a visit? Nothing ever changes here.  _ Nothing _ . Coming here to tell me what I already know was a useless endeavor.”

“I’ll listen then. If the problem was that no one would listen to you, I’ll listen. Seems kind of stupid that no one listened to you the first time, but hey.” Kit shrugs, looking at Theio expectantly. “Unload your feelings, big guy.”

“You would not be the first to try that,” Vaza snickers to himself, “he is a stubborn man. He will not tell you anything if there is a sliver of chance you will not believe him.”

“You don’t have any friends do you, uh, Your Majesty?” Kit tilts his head to the side. I am curious myself, for if he answers no, I may have an assumption on the woman across from him.

Theio hums thoughtfully. “What good are friends if they do not take the time to understand you? What good are they when they call you a monster when you tell them you can’t do something? Friends are useless. I have the people I need and want. I require nothing more.”

“I would believe you, mostly because so far everything seems to make complete and utter sense for a different world.” He shrugs, pushing further again Theio’s stubbornness. 

“There’s no harm in telling him, Theio.” The woman reaches for his hand and he jumps before settling down - he’s so skittish now. “If it’ll help, then it’s worth telling.”

He looks at her, challenging her words just as he used to do with me when we had disagreements, but then he sighs. “I know that it has returned, but it will be no different than it was years ago. It cannot be defeated. Allowing it to exist has its price, but killing it will have a higher price. Happy, Marie?””

He looks at the woman, Marie, who is smiling softly at him. “Of course I’m happy! You actually listened to me!” 

“You’re going to let that go straight to your head, aren’t you?” He muses quietly before clearing his throat. “I have told you what I am willing to share, now leave me be. I am tired and sick and I would love to finish this game of chess.”

I purse my lips. “Again you do not help. What secrets do you know that you don’t want to share?”

Theio slams his hand on the table and I jump. “What do  _ you _ care, Ophelia? Look around,  _ honey _ , because the world is filled with secrets that you are not entitled to know. You lost every right to ask questions of me when you left. You can either sit and be quiet, or leave.” 

I sit and opt to remain quiet. What more can I say to him? What can I say that won’t upset him any further? I’d much rather not risk being thrown out into the snow, even if it means being quiet about the subject a bit longer. He will give me the answers I need soon enough. 


	9. Chapter 9

**THEIO**

My body shakes and it takes everything in me to remain calm. I want to scream, punch the wall, hurt something. Anything. All I have to anchor me from this rage is Marie who sends me worried glances, sometimes she holds my hand when Ophelia isn’t watching our game. Still, nothing soothes the rage that leaves my mind boiling and my skin crawling. 

I hold one of Marie’s pawns, waiting for her turn to end. I wish none of them were here. I wish it was quiet. I want it to be quiet, I’m tired of all the loud noises. I just want to sleep for the rest of eternity. 

“Hey, Theio, why does this place not have any servants?” The boy looks at me, though, I do not meet his gaze. 

I sigh quietly, leaning back against my chair. “They are there, you just can’t see them. Their duty is to serve me, so unless they are needed, you will not see them. Any more questions?”

“Uh, no, but thank you for answering.” He quiets down, turning to Vaza. 

Vaza is quite popular, but I’m not surprised. There’s an air of calmness about him that can comfort anyone that needs it. He’s always been there for me, so now I rarely ever feel the same calmness and relaxation when he’s around, but his words are comforting albeit a little weird and strange. I would die before I could experience a quarter of how calm he is. I’m just a bundle of freakish rage. I don’t remember a time when I was calm, or happy, or relaxed. I don’t remember anything at all.

“Theio, are you alright?” Marie whispers, hand reaching to grab my own. “Do you want to go for a walk?”

I cock my hand to the side, bringing a hand through my hair. It shakes. “Perhaps, but what kind of host am I to just up and leave?”

“One who cares for himself when he needs it. I’m sure Vaza can watch them for the time being.” She tugs on my hand, trying to convince me to get up. “I can come and walk with you. You may think I’m annoying, but I make a good companion sometimes.”

She’s not annoying, not anymore at least. I’d be foolish to say that she hasn’t grown on me, even if it took a year or two. She’s stayed much longer than I thought anyone ever would. She’s not annoying, talkative, but now I find it more welcome as long as it comes from her.

“A walk it is, I suppose,” I nod and stand, “we’re going for a walk, I regrettably inform all of you that Vaza is in charge.”

Marie giggles again, and though she’s done it many times before, I’ve never taken the time to listen to her. Suppose that’s my fault for being so unapproachable, but I should do better. Her voice is very silvery - appealing, if you will. It’s not annoying as I once thought it to be, but I suppose she’s been such a constant companion in my lonesome life, that I’ve grown to cherish every bit of her voice.

She doesn’t tug me when we’re out in the hall. She holds onto me, though, swinging our hands back and forth. If I was any bit a king as I pretend to be, I’d ought to punish her for such treason. I suppose that’s the thing. I’m not a king, I’m just a boy who ended up with a crown on his head. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have forced you to tell anything if you didn’t want to tell.” She looks down, embarrassed perhaps. “But hey, that Ophelia lady has obnoxious red hair, doesn’t she? I’m sorry that was supposed to be funny and mean, but it probably wasn’t -”

“You need to work on your humor then,” I muse, “but I don’t mind it much. I’ve probably thought worse. But you could never force me to do something I wouldn’t want to do.”

She smiles softly. “Then why did you do it? You clearly didn’t seem to enjoy any second of it. You could’ve just remained quiet, or told them you wouldn’t say anything yet you didn’t. Why?”

“Hm, too many questions. If I hear one more question I’m opening a bottle of wine and drinking the whole thing.” I want to smile, but I know the repercussions, so I don’t. “I did it for you, if you really must know. I felt that I owed you that much. I haven’t been the best to you.”

She raises an eyebrow at me, eyes sparkling with mischief. “For me? Oh, you  _ spoil _ me rotten, Theio.”

“I say a nice thing and instantly goes right to your head. Why am I not surprised?” I nudge her lightly before I look away. “I want to help them, you know, but I can’t. I couldn’t then, what makes now any different?”

“If you want to, why don’t you? What’s stopping you from helping?” She looks up at me with the innocence only so few could have. I envy her. 

“If I said, something tells me you’d just run away calling me a monster. Happened once, not sure if I’m willing to risk it again.” I scoff, biting my lip. I know this outcome. I’ve envisioned it so many times with Ophelia, so why would it be any different with her? She’s just going to run away as she cries monster. It’s always the same. 

Marie stops, pulling me off to the side of the hall. “You’re not a monster, Theio. You’re everything but. A monster doesn’t save someone who they could so easily kill. You’re sad, you’re in pain and suffering, but that does not mean you are a monster.”

Now is as good a time as any, so I hold on tightly to her hand. “The Great Evil is a manifestation of my mind. Ophelia and I were in a rough patch back then, she didn’t look at me like she used to and I could feel her pulling away from me. I was lonely. The magick in me was too strong…”

“So it made someone to make you feel like you weren’t alone…” She murmurs, mostly to herself, and I barely catch it. “You really think I was going to think you were a monster for being lonely?”

“It got out of control, Marie. It used to listen to me. Then, it turned on me.” I shake my head quickly. “You cannot defeat it, Marie, not without killing m. We are connected. You must promise not to tell anyone, Marie. I am handling this on my own.”

Her eyes widen. “But… But it’s hurting people, Theio. I was in town the other day and I heard that it attacked some villages in Ibened! What then? What causes it to attack?”

“You know the answer to your first question already. As for the second, that won’t be necessary to answer. Not as long as I remember where I stand.” I shake my head, staring at our hands intertwined. “I can either give up the only thing that makes me  _ me _ and risk not getting rid of the problem, or I can do what I need to.”

“That’s why you didn’t want to help the first time…” She murmurs and her grip on me tightens. “You can form a new identity, Theio, you can - you can do whatever you need to. At least it would mean you are alive! That is something, is it not?”

“Would you like to live in a world where you are no longer allowed to talk? Talking is what you do, it’s part of you. You speak kind words to me, but what use is that if you cannot speak?” I tap her lips with my free hand. “I don’t even know who I am now, without my mark, what good am I?”

“Must you be good at something? Is being average, or is just  _ being _ , not enough?” She looks away quickly, biting her lip. “It’s not wrong to want more, but don’t forget what you do have. We’ll figure something out, okay? Just… hang on for me, okay?”

I pause. Is this even something I  _ can _ promise? She must see my doubt because she leans up on the tips of her toes and presses a kiss to my cheek. I feel like my knees no longer exist and that I have seen every moment leading to now flash before my eyes. I don’t recall ever feeling this way before. 

“Let’s finish this walk, shall we?” She grins up at me as if everything is fine and I suppose, to her, everything  _ is _ alright.

I am not confident that everything will be fine. I know the outcome, I know what must be done. I’ve spent this time moping about, and yet still it attacks even when I’m not happy. It’s stronger than last time and I’m afraid it will not stop until I die. Until  _ we _ die. I am only filled with the regret that Marie is hopeful, that she thinks there is a way out. I am glad for that, truly. She has the optimism I wish I had. 

We walk for a while longer and we talk, too, but she does most of that. She finds the boy, Kit, to be quite amusing. He has brown hair, very different from both of ours, but she is fascinated by it. She talks of Ophelia again, and despite my discomfort, she makes jokes to ease the mood. I am not uncomfortable with talking about her, but the memories we shared make me wish for all that I cannot have. 

-

When we return to the parlor, Vaza was asleep, book open and on his chest. Ophelia is flipping through books, finding one she might like, and Kit looks a little lost without anyone to talk to. He reminds me of Marie. He perks up when he sees us.

“Hey! So, sorry about earlier. I just want to go home.” He scratches the back of his neck, looking away with a small smile. “It’s so weird being around here in a super strange place with this whole prophecy or whatever, but anyways, now that I’ve told you, how do I go home?”

“If only that was a simple question. Magick can open a portal, but it is not always wise when something evil is lurking. We could try, but it might bring The Great Evil into your world.” I shrug, though it matters little to me, I’m sure he cherishes his world quite a bit. 

Marie brushes past me to sit in the seat at the chess table, resetting the board in the meantime. “You should stay a bit longer anyways. We could make snowmen! Except for you, Theio, it might kill you - Oh, on that topic you should be resting, you still feel very warm.”

“A game of chess was enough resting for me. Don’t like sitting very much.” I shake my head, sitting down in my original seat. “I’ll be fine, anyhow. My body betrays how strong I can actually be when it’s introduced to the cold. A traitor, really.”

Kit snorts. “To be  _ fair _ , snow is pretty crunchy. It’s like leaves in the fall. Just wanna crunch all of them and when they don’t crunch, you curse the very day that leaf existed.”

I nod, excited that someone  _ understood _ . “Yes! Yes! Right! I hate stepping on a leaf and there isn’t a crunch! Why even fall at that point? Pathetic, really. My soul dies a little each time I step on a leaf and it doesn’t crunch.”

Everyone except for Vaza stare at me with wide eyes and I can only manage a small ‘what’ in response.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so excited over something before. It’s cute.” Marie’s compliment makes my ears hot and again, my knees are much weaker than I remembered them being. She’s grinning. “Hey, look at that, I embarrassed the stoic king. Someone mark this moment in history.”

I make a face and stick my tongue out at her, but then I smile. Let her have all the enjoyment of this as she wishes - she’s going to spend the rest of forever teasing me, but somehow that’s perfectly fine with me. As long as it’s her. 

“To be fair, crunchy leaves are a very exciting thing to talk about, but I wouldn’t expect someone who’s never stepped on crunchy leaves to understand.” Kit retorts, rolling his eyes playfully. “Oh, uh, think it’s also worth mentioning that Ophelia’s mom might be coming to join us soon.”

I groan so very loud. “Oh, boy. Someone get a servant, I’m going to need every glass of wine this castle has to offer.”

“Nice to know your hatred for her hasn’t changed.” Ophelia muses, brows raised in a teasing manner.

I scoff, frowning. “When someone tries to murder you,  _ multiple times _ mind you, I think it’s fair to still hold on to that hatred. There isn’t enough apologies and kind words in this world that could make me forgive her for anything she’s done. If she comes in here and tries to kill me I am blaming you for it.”

“I don’t control what she does, Theio, you know that, but I’ll try and make sure she doesn’t do anything threatening.” She rolls her eyes, moving to take a seat by the window. “You know you can’t avoid helping us. It will come for you and it will be defeated.”

I purse my lips and glance at Marie who’s looking down at her lap. “There are many other topics to talk about. Let’s not talk of the impending doom that might occur if I do nothing.”  _ Or even if I do something.  _

“Well, what do you want to talk about?” She looks up at me, as if I were an annoyance. “Since there’s simply so many other topics, pick one.”

“When did you stop loving me?” I hear a squeak from Marie, but I don’t care. She never gave me an answer before. I don’t care if this isn’t a question to be asked in front of guests either. I’m entitled to have the answers she never gave me years ago, I’m entitled to know why she left me. Why she left me so utterly alone. Does she even know? Does she even know what she’s done because she offered me only silence?

“We are  _ not _ doing this, Theio.” She snaps, clearing her throat. “Bringing up the past will not change anything.”

“Does something have to change? No, but knowing why and when you stopped loving me is a lot more useful than you might think. Though, if you’re anything like your mother, you wouldn’t care either way.” I challenge, unable to hide the malice in my tone. “You left me  _ years _ ago, but yet you still won’t tell me what I want to hear. Why? Why is it so hard for you to just tell me what went wrong?”

My throat feels tight and I turn to look at the fire. “I have always been honest and kind to you, yet you still aren’t honest with me. I wish I had never met you and I wish I had never loved you, at least that way we might’ve avoided the reason why you’re here.”

“Oh boy, okay, so I guess this wasn’t a very amicable dirvorce, but come on. Let’s just try and get along! Talk it out, or whatever. We can’t go defeating some massive monster if we aren’t getting along.” Kit chuckles awkwardly, forcing the amusement. 

I look at him but say nothing. They wish to end the White Snake, but they’ll only get rid of me in the process. I suppose none of them would mind, except for Marie. She looks so sad now and that’s my fault. Perhaps I shouldn’t have told her - maybe she would’ve been content with not knowing until it was too late. Oh, what have I done?

-

I am going to die, I have never had regrets. I know they will defeat my counterpart. I know they will win because when push comes to shove, the heroes always win. But now I have regrets. I regret telling Marie what is going to become of me, solely because now if she smiles, it never reaches her eyes like it used to. She forces herself to seem cheery, but I know better. 

Dinner’s served and they all eat in the dining hall, but I don’t have it in me to face Marie. I have ruined her happiness, but I suppose if my relationship with Ophelia is anything to go by, I ruin everything. I stay in my study and eat very little. I’ve lost my appetite. 

Vaza comes in a short time later, holding the usual cup of tea. He brings the teapot with him. “You have acted significantly better than I thought you would upon seeing Ophelia again.”

I blink, tilting my head. “How did you think I’d react? Like a monster? Violent and untamed? Like a wild beast?”

“You know that is not what I meant, Theio,” He sighs and sits across from me, “with all that pain you’ve hidden, I simply thought you were going to give her a good what for. But you didn’t. I am proud.”

“I am glad that one of us is.” I retorted, turning away from him to stare out the icy windows. “I told Marie, Vaza. I told her of the White Snake. Now she fails to smile like she used to. I can’t help but wonder if it would have been better if I never told her and just died somewhere.”

“She cares deeply for you, Theio. There is no question about it. She has a right to know your circumstance especially after you saved her life. She no doubt wants a way to repay the favor.” He replies, tilting his head at me. “You have never cared much for someone  _ smiling _ before, you truly care for her, don’t you?”

“She’s only ever been happy and cheery. Her whole personality is built on smiles and being annoying. Then I tell her something and she just…. She just looks so  _ sad _ .” I look down, sighing heavily. “You and I both know there is no way out of this. I should never have told her.”

Vaza purses his lips and scratches the back of his neck. “Why? What’s so wrong about her being sad that she might lose you? She car -”

“ - Why? Why must she care? Why must she look at me and see something  _ worth _ saving? How can she do that when I can’t?” I clench my fists, resisting the urge to want to hit something or throw something. Anger only proves them all right, after all.

He’s silent for a while, brows furrowing in concentration. “Perhaps because you have allowed your mind to think that you are so unlovable, that when someone loves you in the most purest sense of the word, you shut down and think they have some motive behind their feelings. You look for betrayal when there is none and you sabotage yourself because of it.”

I quiet down and stare at him, biting back a retort that I am completely fine with being loved, but then again, Vaza has never lied about an observation he’s made. I doubt the man is capable of lying anyways, he just dances around things if it’s necessary.

“Then why? Why does she love me as you say she does? What does she see in me?” I murmur quietly, my voice shaky. I feel like I need to get up and do  _ something _ , like I have too much energy and sitting is only making it worse. I have to move. I have to get out and move. But I don’t.

Vaza purses his lips, shakes his head, and sighs. “Honestly? I have no idea, but if that’s a path you wish to take, you have to ask her yourself. Quit sitting like a depressed vulture and come join us for dinner.” 

I spare him a small smile but I shake my head. I want to be alone for now.

-

“ _ You and your little friends won’t defeat us, Theio. We can be together forever, as it should be _ .” I know that voice because it is my own, and when I look up, I see the White Snake in front of me. He looks like me in every way, except he has white hair instead of black and blue eyes instead of grey. He is the peace to my chaos, I suppose. Yet he is evil and cruel. 

“You have no right killing all those people, White Snake.” I frown, sending a glare his way, but then he smiles something awful and I shiver. 

“ _ I’m not killing them, Theio. You are. I am only an extension of who you are, made for when you were at your loneliest. I’m not the killer.  _ **_You are_ ** .” He sneers, almost as if he is frustrated with me.

I stand and fling things from my desk at him, only to feel the pain of each blow on my own skin and I fall back into my seat. “I am  _ not _ a murderer! I - I am  _ not _ -”

“ _ You don’t sound so sure of yourself anymore, Theio. You’ve murdered all those people in Ibened. All because they turned you away all those years ago… You use me to inflict the damage you’ve longed to do for so long _ .” He walks around the room, hands tucked behind his back as he smirks. 

“I - It wasn’t me! It wasn’t me!” I cry, though, I don’t know if I even believe myself anymore. “You are  _ sentient _ , you do as  _ you _ wish! I have no control over you! I don’t want to hurt anyone! I - I just want - I just want to be alone…”

His smirk becomes an amused grin. “ _ What kind of king are you? Weak and crying at my feet. You know the solution to the problem, yet we’re still here. You need me as much as I need you. Simple. _ ”

“P - Please just  _ stop _ ! They didn’t have to die! None of them did!” I keep my gaze down, feeling the burning hot tears run down my face. It feels  _ wrong _ to cry and yet it’s all I can do. It’s all I feel like doing. “You’re j - just a selfish beast!”

“ _ I am you, Theio. Why is that so hard to understand? You are a beast, a monster, something that should be locked away. They fear us, but they’ll learn to love us. Soon you’ll see that. _ ” 

When he’s gone, I break down and sob.  _ I don’t want to die anymore. _


	10. Chapter 10

**MARIE**

Theio seems different when he finally joins around for dessert time. He doesn’t even notice Lady Anecca sitting next to her daughter, Ophelia. His face is a bit red and he looks as if he’s seen a ghost, but he says nothing as he sits at the head of the table. 

“Are you alright?” I look at him, careful to remain quiet so I won’t draw too much attention to him. 

He looks up at me and I see the wetness around his eyes, he sniffs. “Y - Yes. I’m fine. I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner.”

“You’re terrible at lying. You can tell me anything, you know that, right?” I reach out for his hand, watching as he studies me carefully. “What happened?”

He shakes his head quickly, giving my hand a light squeeze. He says nothing, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb along the back of my hand. There’s an emptiness in his eyes and for a moment I want to push further for answers, but I know it won’t give me anything. 

I know his fate, what will happen to him if there isn’t some sort of plan b that doesn’t require him dying, but I’m afraid. I’m afraid that he  _ will _ die and that he’ll do it because everyone will want him to when he tells them.  _ If _ he tells them. He doesn’t seem to like the idea of that, though, he seems more  _ afraid _ about the very idea of telling them. He trusted me enough to share that in the first place, so until he’s ready - if ever - I can’t say anything. I can only hope whatever fear he has won’t bar him from thinking clearly when he makes that decision.

“Your cooks make fabulous food, you know, but nothing compares to the cookies I make!” I snicker lightly, nudging him. 

He smiles faintly. “I agree. Your cookies are quite wonderful, the best I’ve ever had. But shh, don’t let the cooks hear you say that. They might throw a riot of some sort. Pitchforks and all.”

“You’re too handsome for that. Wouldn’t want anyone ruining your pretty heart, huh?” I tease and it only makes his smile bigger. He truly is the cutest when he’s happy, I still can’t understand why he hides it so much. “I’ve got a surprise for you later. Don’t worry, it’s a good surprise!”

He grunts. “As long as it doesn’t have white hair, I’m welcome to any surprises right now.”

I don’t question him on that. 

“Theio,” Anecca smiles though it doesn’t reach her eyes, “wish you could have joined us for dinner. We had such a wonderful conversation about the destruction in Ibened. All the more reason for you to help us.”

“Anecca, don’t.” I warn, but Theio waves his hand dismissively. He gives my hand a tight squeeze and never lets go. 

“You ought to learn to listen, Anecca. I know you’d jump at any opportunity to kill me, but it or rather _he_ , cannot exist without me. The reason you can’t kill him is because he’s an extension of me. Harm to him is harm to me and vice versa.” His grip on my hand tightens as if trying to silently tell me why he was afraid. 

Somehow, I understand. He didn’t want to say anything because he knew if he mentioned anything to them, they would kill him. How badly must one be treated for them to fear telling a truth that could save lives? I don’t want to think about it, but now I have a new found need to punch Anecca in the face. 

“Then the answer is pretty clear as to what we must do.” She doesn’t even bother to consider anyone’s feelings as she puts a hand on the hilt of her sword, prepared to kill.

Before I can throw something at her, or shout a cry of disbelief, Vaza utters something and Anecca’s sword vanishes. Kit snorts in fascination, but I’m still on edge. I don’t want her anywhere near Theio if she’s going to attempt to kill him. I don’t want to lose him.

“Shame on you for being so willing to genuinely murder a man,” He snaps, “you bring humongous amounts of shame on your ancestors, Anecca, and you bring shame to the mark you wear. You will either sit, or you will leave.”

Vaza’s anger seems to get through to her and she sits down. It’s then that I realize how tightly I’ve been holding onto Theio, though, he doesn’t look like he minds it much. That, or he’s still out of it. I can’t be too sure.

“Thank you, Vaza,” He nods quietly, voice barely above a whisper, “if I am to die for this, it is to be by my own hand and only if there isn’t another way. I don’t… I don’t want to die. Call me selfish, but I don’t want to die, even if it kills your people. I just… I just want to be left alone and no one ever listened. Now do you see what you’ve done?”

“What  _ we’ve _ done? Must I mention how the  _ enemy _ is you? How it’s somehow an extension of you?” Anecca snaps in response. 

“It was your daughter who made me create him! Maybe had she been honest with how unhappy she was with me, she might not have needed to withdraw from me - she might not have needed to be cold to me! Maybe then the White Snake would not exist!” He snarls, though there’s no bite in his tone. “I made him with magick because I was lonely. I needed someone to love me. Felt wrong to make another Ophelia when she was drifting so far away from me, I could only trust myself, but then he got out of hand and now he thinks there can only be  _ us _ . I’m sorry but I won’t die because you want me to.”

I don’t want to continue talking about this, to continue the understanding that soon he will die and it’ll be by his own hand all because he was lonely and thought magick could help him. I don’t want to imagine a world without him, but I can’t even imagine telling him that. He’s done bad things, I know that. I’ve known that since I woke up here after he saved me. It just never mattered to me that his bad deeds should change how kind he was to me. He never killed anyone, at least not the him that holds my hand, so why must he be treated like in order to exist in peace, he has to die? I understand why he wants to be left alone now. 

“I’m tired. If you try to kill me, I leave it to Vaza and Marie to make you regret every moment you continue to be a Guardian. We can talk more on the plan some other time, but for now, I am tired and I just want to  _ sleep _ .” He stands and makes a move to leave, but forgets I’m holding his hand and we stumble slightly. “Oh, sorry -”

“I don’t mind.” I shrug lightly, sad when he lets my hand go to shuffle away like a paranoid mouse. 

I turn to face the others. “What the  _ hell _ is wrong with you? Why is your first thought not to find another solution, but to kill him? He married your daughter and all you ever wanted to do was kill him for the mark on his back. But you’re right. There is a monster in this world and I’m looking at her.” 

“Oh my.” Vaza busies himself with tea and a slice of cake, but I know he agrees with me. The glint in his eyes tells me all I need to know. I don’t care for Kit’s opinion, or Ophelia’s, but neither of them look up and I can’t help but feel bad for the boy. 

“We are going to find a way to destroy the White Snake - I cannot stress this next part enough -  _ without _ killing Theio, and then we are going to focus on whatever comes next.” I hiss, straightening out my dress. “You should be  _ ashamed _ !”

-

For the first time since I’ve been here, Theio’s laying in his bed, tangled in a mess of sheets. His body shakes and I can hear his sniffling. It hurts me to hear him in so much pain, and yet all I can do is stand by and offer comfort even if it might not be enough. 

I grabbed my present for him on the way here, so I hope it will be enough to put a smile on his face even if it doesn’t last for very long. 

He cranes his neck to look at me, wipes his eyes and then lays back down. “I don’t want to take you away from your enjoyment of dessert. You don’t have to come here to be with me.”

“I don’t, you’re right, but I told you I had a surprise for you.” I shrug and move to sit on the edge of his bed. “Come on, I think you’ll like it, or I  _ hope _ you will, but still.”

“Just leave it somewhere I’ll get to it -” He waves his hand dismissively, sighing heavily. 

“I know you’re in pain, but I think if you just sit up and look at what I did for you, you might cheer up a little, especially because it’s something nice and comfy and I put effort into getting it for you.”

He sighs heavily, but then he sits up and offers me a quiet huff. “There. I’m standing up, is this enough for you? Or do I need to stand and dance?”

“Maybe another day, now close your eyes!  _ Please _ .” I want until he does as I’ve asked and then I place it in his hands. He feels it before he opens his eyes, though, and I wonder if he expected some sort of trick. 

“A… sweater? Why?” He tilts his head at me, surprised. He’s no longer crying now, and there’s a strange look in his eyes. 

“You’re always cold, aren’t you? The armor can’t be  _ that _ comfortable, so I had this made to wear underneath! I can’t crochet or knit or whatever this is, so I had a servant do it for me, but I hope it still makes you feel nice!” I wring my hands, nervous. I still have yet to check for the completion of the sword, but this might make him happier than any weapon ever could.

He holds it out for a moment, tilting his head side to side as he looks at it. He lets out a quiet hum, a small smile on his face. “I’ve never actually gotten a gift before…. I’ve never been easy to give things to, so I can’t say I’m surprised. I just…. I didn’t think  _ you’d _ ever give me something.”

“Do you like it?” I watch as he continues to touch it, running his hand over the sweater as if it would disappear the moment he blinked. “I hope to shower you with so many gifts that you become so used to it!”

“I’m hardly used to how talkative you are. Still annoying, by the way.” He rolls his eyes at me before he shifts to put the sweater on over his usual attire. “I don’t think there are any words to explain how thankful I am.” 

I grin and clap my hands. “Wonderful, but you don’t need to thank me! Are you feeling better now? I swear, I almost punched Anecca back there. Probably would’ve broken my hand, but would’ve been worth it.”

He smiles at that, shaking his head. “Don’t break your hand for me, not worth the pain and healing process, but the thought is appreciated. If by feeling better you mean being utterly terrified for the first time in my existence then sure. I am feeling completely and utterly better than I did before.” 

“I’m proud of you, you know. You could have kept the secret to yourself, but you told them. Sure, they reacted badly and neither Ophelia or Kit actually contributed to anything other than looking like they wanted to disappear, but  _ you _ . You did good.” I grab his hands, holding them tightly. “I’ll punch anyone coming for you, promise!”

His cheeks and the tips of his ears turn a funny shade of pink. “Right when you were beginning to seem less annoying, you go and act annoying.”

I don’t say anything in response, more focused on whatever’s going on in his eyes. They say the window to the soul are the eyes, yet in Theio’s I see nothing but uncertainty. I can hardly call that his soul. I suppose his soul is just a million times harder to see than anyone else’s - maybe he just doesn’t have one, but that seems unlikely. 

Theio grabs my hand, turning my palm upwards. His hands shake even as he holds my hand and I want to as why, but he utters something and suddenly a small blue mouse runs from my hand and up my shoulder. 

“I’ve always been perceived as something evil, something to be exterminated, and I’ve always accepted that, but I can do a lot of nice things too,” He murmurs, “do you remember when you woke up from that weeks long slumber and you were absolutely  _ famished _ ?”

I grin, watching the blue mouse scamper between my arm and his. I never knew magick could create such sweet things. What else can he make?

“Don’t remind me,” I pout, “wasn’t exactly my most ladylike of moments.”

“You were ladylike to begin with? That’s news to me, little mouse.” Theio muses quietly but he continues to let the blue mouse explore. “You were frightened, not by me but because you thought you were in the afterlife because everything was so pretty and expensive.”

I tilt my head. “I  _ definitely _ don’t remember that.”

“Of course you don’t, Vaza had to sedate you. You bit me several times when we were trying to help you and then you kicked him in the face. You weren’t just half dead because of the snow, you know.” He snorts lightly. 

I don’t recall any of that, but Theio doesn’t strike me as someone who lies, so I can’t exactly question his memory of events when my own is less than pristine. 

“At least we know I’m not a cannibal. I’m sure you tasted disgusting.” I snort, grinning to myself. 

He leans back, the blue mouse disappearing as he does so. “Oh, really? Now you’re cracking jokes? What next? You’re going to start wearing fancy clothes, little tiaras, and imitate everything else I do?”

“If by everything else you mean sulking around like a kicked puppy, then yes, totally. Sounds like a fantastic plan.” I’m just glad to see him relaxed and not worried someone might come and kill him the moment he starts enjoying himself.

There’s hope in that, at least, maybe he won’t have to die. Maybe.


	11. Chapter 11

**THEIO**

_ He peppers kisses across my face, bringing a smile to my face - though it’s gone when he kisses one too many times. I swat his face away, resisting the urge to giggle like a childish boy - which I am not!  _

_ He's amused though and continues to kiss me until I'm pushing him away by my feet. He snickers and I can't help but smile.  _

_ "You know I hate it when you kiss me like that, just one kiss is enough for me." I grumble, crossing my arms over my chest in a childish attempt to get my annoyance across.  _

_ He cocks his head to the side, pouting. "Then how will you know how much I adore you? How can I prove to the fates that be that I love you more than anything else in the world?" _

_ "Actions speak louder than words, actions that aren't strictly just kissing me senseless." I snort, running a hand through his messy hair. "But I am happy. Even if our time together is so short, I am happy."  _

_ "Must you always note how short things are? Enjoy them, Theio. If this makes you happy, don't think about the end." He pressed a kiss against my forehead and a burst of fuzzy warmth spreads through me like sitting by the fire after a long day out in the cold.  _

_ I look away for a moment, wishing I could do as he wishes, but I can't. I know I can't. "I'm not like you. Any time I'm happy, it's a bit too suspicious. Like something is waiting to ruin me."  _

_ "If you live life in fear, you may never know true happiness. Remember that."  _

-

I jolt awake, sitting upright faster than I've ever moved. My vision is blurry and full of spots, but I push forward. 

I'm in my room and still alive - thankfully. I try not to think about what could've happened if I just never woke up, what it would've meant if suddenly I was in some altered form of the afterlife. I am thankful to still be alive, but I can tell it won't last for long. 

Marie is curled up in the bed on the other side of me, she's holding a small blade - where she got that from is of little concern to me - that I remove and set aside. She shifts but doesn't awaken, so I have time to admire her strength. She's not even a Guardian and she is so much more than I could ever be, so much more than White Snake could be. She is strong, brave, and fierce, but I wonder why. She was so talkative but passive up until now. She avoided confrontation when it arose, so why? 

Vaza says she cares for me - loves me even - but that's extremely rich coming from him. What does he know of love? The only thing he's done is sit in his forest home and do nothing while everything falls apart. But his words are increasingly clear with each moment Marie spends with me. She  _ does _ care and I need her to stop. She can't - she can't get hurt. 

This wasn't the first time I messed up so bad people I respect and cherish had to suffer. Everything I touch turned into a flurry of ash and ember. I ruin everything. It's what I do. I ruined  _ him _ , I ruined  _ her _ , and now it's Marie's turn. 

I take the crown from my head and although it's just a circlet of gold, it surely has left an indent on my head. I'm the king of  _ nothing _ , so why would I need a crown? 

When I turn to look back at Marie, though, I see something quite peculiar poking from the nape of her neck beneath the endless curls of black hair. As romantic as that may sound, I care too much for the curious observation. 

I should ask her about it when she wakes, but for now I am content to sit in my sweater that she had made for me. The happiness I felt upon getting it was hard to describe really. I doubt I could've even properly thanked her without sobbing like child. 

I haven't received gifts in a  _ very  _ long time. It wasn't that Ophelia didn't give me gifts because she didn't want to, but I wasn't very kind about the topic. Maybe that's why she decided loving me wasn't worth the extra effort. I suppose I could see that, but why she didn't just leave me then makes no sense. If she was truly unhappy, I would've gladly done whatever it is that she needed. Too late now. Much too late. 

Today, I plan on confronting White Snake. He needs to be stopped and if he doesn't listen now, I know where we stand. There is a possible way to kill him and leave me standing, though, I don't understand the spell. I plan to ask for Vaza's assistance, but I owe him too much. He is my friend but my debt to him is high. I'll stay in my study today to work. 

A collection of spells and yet all their outcomes are the same. I have studied this since the moment White Snake turned on me and while I am hopeful the spell Vaza knows is the one that will work, but I know better than to give too much hope. I was hopeful I had found someone who loved me unconditionally and I learned then why I should not be overly hopeful. 

I leave Marie to sleep. I know she’ll be fretful and worried to wake and see me gone, but I need a walk. I need to  _ breathe _ . Perhaps I might go for a ride, or pick up a sword again. To be honest, I don’t even remember why I stopped riding. 

It’s quiet in the castle and I cannot  _ express _ how much I enjoy this. There’s that beautiful, cold morning feel and there doesn’t feel to be as much darkness around here. This place has always been dark for me, so I’m also very glad that there’s a light feeling around here.

I can’t express too much excitement - White Snake making another appearance is not necessarily something I want. He’ll make light work of “removing” everyone here and fulfilling his idea of us being together forever. I was not in the best of mindsets when created that bastard. 

“You’re up rather early.” Vaza muses from behind me, wearing a simple blue and gold shirt and black pants. Leave it to him to either be beige or copy my style. “I don’t recall you being a morning person.”

I roll my eyes. “I’m not, but the paranoia of being murdered is strong enough to wake me.  _ You’ve _ always been a morning person despite your animal, though. Mornings are disgusting.”

“Mornings are  _ perfectly  _ fine, you’re just the grump that decides they are terrible.” He snickers, walking alongside me with a pep in his step. “So, what’s on the agenda today? Other than being a sacrificial lamb, that is.”

I could honestly punch him right now, but I don’t. “As if you’re one to judge me. I’m going out riding today. At least then I won’t have to risk getting assassinated in my own kingdom.”

“Well, I sure hope that sweater you’re wearing will keep you warm. I think it’s going to snow a lot later today.” He hums, smile faltering. “Are you truly so worried that they will kill you even after my instruction not to?”

“Vaza, if I were them, I would’ve killed me right in the dining hall with or without a weapon. I’m glad I didn’t, but I would’ve done the same.” I shrug lightly, tucking my hands behind my back as we walk. “Plenty of people want me dead. I did, uh, craft a rather disastrous creature. Again. For the third time. Not exactly my  _ best _ moment.” 

“I’ve told you many times,  _ warned _ you, and yet you never listened.” He says in a matter-of-fact tone. “Maybe if you learned to  _ listen _ every once and awhile, you might’ve been able to learn to better control your creations.” 

I scoff loudly. “You don’t need to remind me that I’m the worst at following instructions. You’ve done so every moment since we’ve met. It’s not necessary.”

“Not necessary?” He snaps. “Not.  _ Necessary _ ? Theio, there is a creature running amuck murdering people -  _ innocent _ people. I let this go the first time because I knew you were working on it, but it’s still here and it’s much worse. It’s attacking  _ kingdoms _ . You’re lucky none of the Guardians have suggested holding you down and removing your mark for such foolish and utterly stupid behavior!”

Horror coats my expression and I can feel the hurt building up in my chest, but I only turn my head away so he won’t see. Is that…. Is that how he truly feels? That if I don’t put an end to his, they’ll take away my identity? My hands shake so I clench them into fists to keep them still. Tears burn in my eyes, but I do nothing until I breathe and force myself to calm down. 

“I am doing my best.” I grit and it feels like I’m lying now. Am I even trying hard enough to put an end to the real monster? Apparently not.

He sighs. “Trying isn’t enough anymore. We will talk about this when you return from your ride. Don’t stay out too long, you'll freeze.”

I say nothing to him as I listen to his footsteps recede down the hall. His words leave another burden on my shoulders, one that only makes me realize how stupid I truly am. Marie is protecting someone who has made too many mistakes.

The crown on my head is heavy, too heavy for me to even bother wearing, so I don’t. I pass through the throne room, setting my crown on the throne. I took some food from the kitchens before making the stables my next stop. 

I don’t have many horses, or more than one really, but I’m fine with that. I feel too bad when it gets cold out. The stables are as warm as I can have them without burning the place down yet I feel like there’s more. I have one horse. He has no name, but I love him all the same. I’m not good at naming things anyways, but I don’t think he minds much.

He snorts at me when I enter and I have to fight the urge to snort in response, though no one is here to watch, I still can’t help but be reserved. Just in case. 

“Hey, buddy,” I greet, pressing my forehead against his, “we’re gonna go for a long ride today. I know, I know. You just  _ hate _ long rides, but… I’ve got to right a wrong I never should have made. If you’re good, I’ll get a few more horses to keep you company. Even during the winter.”

I don’t know if he can understand me, but I don’t really care either way. It’s nice talking to someone and not get called foolish and dumb even if I am actually both of those things. To be fair, I am the worst person to be trusted with magick, and yet I use it because it makes me feel better. Vaza is right. I am foolish, and perhaps I should be held down and have my mark stripped from my back, perhaps Kit should have just found a way to go home without telling me any of his prophecy or whatever it may be. Perhaps I am the most uncoordinated, most lacking in common sense, and most stupid being to walk the face of this world. I’ve lived too long in fear of losing everything, but I never had anything to begin with. I want to live and I want to stop White Snake. So I’ll do both. 

I saddle and bridle my horse, careful of how he likes things to be done before I hoist myself up. I need to do this before Marie wakes, so as soon as I am out of the stables, galloping down the cobblestone street. 

People bow to me as I pass, unaware of what I am doing. It feels wrong to do this because of the love they have for me, but I can’t help the feeling that tells me I’m not even supposed to be the king, as if it’s not  _ my _ destiny. 

Beck stops me from going any further, however, and he presents me with something wrapped up. “If you’re going out, you might want to take this, to protect you. That lady friend of yours came to me asking I make it. Finally finished it to.”

He hands me the wrapped object and for a moment, I hesitate. Another gift? She continues to surprise me, but the timing could not have been more terrible. Surprise must be evident on my face when I unwrap it to find a sword because Beck lets out a loud laugh. 

“She’s very thoughtful, isn’t she?” I can’t help but frown. “You’ll have to head to the castle and tell her she has my thanks. I’ll be out for awhile.”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” He cocks his head to the side, studying me, “but something’s troubling you. Is something wrong in paradise?”

“No,” I hum, “I just have to right some wrongs and I fear I won’t be back in time to tell Marie myself. I should get going, but Beck… you’d make a mighty fine king, you know that?”

I leave no room to respond as my horse and I gallop past through the gates and past the wall, out into the open snowy fields. When I am far enough away and the snow bites at every piece of exposed skin, I look behind me at the castle. If all goes right, I will never see this place again. I know Marie will do quite nicely without me. She’s strong, as strong as my kingdom and my will to protect her. I only hope she understands. 


	12. A/n

Presently I'm not continuing this or anything on ao3. I don't write much on here and I've been in a slump for a while. So sorry. I'll try and get back to writing on here when I can but I'm not sure when that'll be. For now I'm just focusing on projects that are personal to me. Im thankful for those who have enjoyed this and once I've sorted everything out, I'll start picking things back up but not right now 

\- cezn


End file.
